Seijin
by Byakuya-boy
Summary: Befejezése a Kawarinak, a Jureinek és a Kamennek.
1. Chapter 1

**1. fejezet**

**Naru**

- Naru-chan ébredj! – keltegetett Okaa-san

- Minek? – fordultam a másik oldalamra

- Mert iskolába kell menned.

- Nem győztél meg. – húztam a fejemre a takarót

- Mert ma jön haza Tezuka-kun? – próbálkozott újra

- Ébren vagyok! – ültem fel hirtelen

- Szóval be akarsz menni iskolába, vagy inkább kimész elé a reptérre?

- Hm… – gondolkodtam el, majd felvettem a legszebb mosolyomat, amit csak tudtam és úgy néztem Okaa-sanra – Holnap ballagás. Ma már úgyse csinálunk semmit.

- Oto-san itthon hagyta neked a kocsit, de siess, mert másfél óra múlva megérkezik a gép. – hagyta el a szobám

- Másfél óra? – ráncoltam a homlokom

Az órámra néztem tíz óra volt. elmosolyodtam. Okaa-san sosem tervezte, hogy ma bemennék az iskolába. Gyorsan kiszálltam az ágyamból és elmentem lezuhanyozni. Felkaptam néhány ruhát és egy kis kultúrát vittem a szobámba. Ami igazából annyiból állt, hogy beágyaztam. Ezután lementem „reggelizni", majd elindultam Tezukáért.

Amikor a váróba léptem egyből megláttam Annát.

- Hello! – köszöntem rá vigyorogva

- Hello! Neked nem iskolában kéne lenned? Nem szép dolog lógni. Főleg nem pár nappal az érettségi előtt.

- Ezt mond meg Tezukának is. Ő egész héten lógott.

- A New Yorki-i járat megérkezett.

- Megjöttek! – fordult a kapu felé Anna

- Remek! – vigyorodtam el

Elkezdtek az emberek kiszállingózni a kapun. Tezuka és David körülbelül a harmadik hullámmal érkezett. Anna, amint meglátta Davidet odarohant hozzá és a nyakába ugrott. Amikor én megláttam Tezukát lefagyott az arcomról a vigyor és megkövülten néztem az arcát. Amint meglátott odajött hozzám.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy kijössz.

- Mit csináltál? – nyúltam az arcához

- Nem volt túl sok időm. – vont vállat – Azért más üdvözlést is el tudtam volna képzelni. – nézett csalódottan Davidék felé

- De ez… – hápogtam az arcára mutatva

- Látom Kunimitsu mégse velünk jössz haza. – szakadtak el egymástól Davidék

- Úgy néz ki nem.

- Akkor mi megyünk, mert még dolgunk van. – vigyorogtak egymásra

- Tényleg David! – fordultam felé gonosz vigyorral – Hallottam, hogy összefutottál Echizennel.

- Inkább menjünk! – húzta el Annát

Hogy valaki mennyire nem szeret veszíteni.

- És neked sikerült ellene nyerned? – fordultam újra Tezukához – Ugye ezt majd eltűnteted?

- Mért nem tetszik? – simította végig a borostás arcát

- Nem igazán. – válaszoltam őszintén

- Megyünk?

- Várj! Még nem is üdvözöltelek.

Lábujjhegyre álltam, hogy megcsókolhassam, de amint hozzáért az arcom egyből el is rántottam.

- Ez szúr! – kaptam az arcomhoz

- Egy kicsit. – simított rajta ismét végig

- Menjünk haza és tüntesd el.

- Pedig azt terveztem, hogy növesztem még egy kicsit.

- Ezt most nem mondod komolyan.

- De.

- Menjünk! – indultam meg

Szerencsére, amikor hazaértünk egy nem várt vendég volt nálunk, így nem tudtunk Tezukával összeveszni az arcszőrzetén. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is meg tudnám szokni.

- Naru-chan! – fogadott Okaa-san az ajtóban

- Tessék?

- Risa fent vár a szobádban.

- Risa? – lepődtem meg

- Igen.

Felsétáltam és benyitottam a szobámba. Risa az ágyamon ült felhúzott lábbakkal és a padlót bámulta.

- Szia! – mosolyogott rám, amint észrevett

- Szia! Hol van Atobe?

- Valahol a Csendes Óceán környékén. – hervadt le a mosolya

- Mi történt? – fontam össze a karjaim

- Semmi sem történt.

- Na ne mond! Min vesztetek össze?

- Nem vesztünk össze.

- Hát akkor?

- Elszöktem.

- Elszöktél? – kérdeztem döbbenten – Mért?

- Atobe minden áron ki akarja tűzni a napot.

- Milyen napot?

- Az esküvőjét. – forgatta a szemeit

- Oh! – huppantam le mellé

- Én még nem akarok férjhez menni.

- Hát én se.

- Ezt hogy érted? Csak nem Tezuka is…

- Nem. Csak úgy mondtam, hogy együtt érzőbbnek tűnjek.

- Mért nem maradhat minden úgy, ahogy eddig is? Hisz jól működött.

- Egyet értek. Minek kell megváltoztatni azt, ami jó volt előtte?

- Most is csakúgy mondod? – fordult felém

- Nem. – dőltem hátra

- Mi történt?

- Nem fontos. Most a te problémáddal foglalkozunk.

- Ne hülyéskedj! Mond, mi van?

- Tezuka hazaállított borostásan.

- Uh! – dőlt hátra ő is

Tezuka a nap további részében sem volt hajlandó megszabadulni az arcszőrzetétől. Végül sikerült is összevesznünk miatta vacsora közben. Ezek után mind a ketten sértődötten elvonultunk a szobánkba. Még szerencse, hogy Oto-san sokáig dolgozott, mert utálja, ha az asztalnál veszünk össze.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy nem képes levágni! – háborogtam Risának, aki úgy döntött, hogy mellém áll és lelkileg támogat

- Lehet, de nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt azt mondani neki, hogy így nagyon ronda és inkább rá se nézel.

- De ha egyszer idegesít.

- Attól még túlzás volt.

- Elszökni is túlzás volt. – döftem vissza

- Lehet, de… – Risát kopogtatás szakította félbe

- Gyere! – szóltam ki fáradtan

Atobe nyitott be az ajtón.

- Mit keresel te itt? – lepődött meg Risa

- Mi az, hogy mit keresek itt? – hitetlenkedett – Amikor elkezdődött a meccsem még ott ültél a lelátón, erre mikor felnézek sehol se vagy. Sőt, miután végeztem akkor se kerültél elő. És még a repülőm se volt sehol. – lett egyre dühösebb

- Egyrészt azt mondtad bármikor használhatom. Másrész pedig igen eljöttem, mert el akartam jönni.

- Akkor csak szólnod kellett volna és eljövünk.

- Értsd már meg, hogy tőled akartam eljönni! – üvöltötte Risa

- Tessék? – hökkent meg Atobe

- Amúgy is, hogy találtál rám?

- Hova máshova mehettél volna?

- Mondjuk ahhoz, a madridi sráchoz, amelyik azt mondta, hogy sohasem nősül meg.

- Szóval innen fúj a szél?

- Innen.

- Én most megyek és megnézem Tezukát. – léptem a bátrak mezejére, de szerintem egyikük sem hallott meg

Fénysebességgel száguldottam ki a szobámból és céloztam meg Tezuka ajtaját. Atobéék ráébresztettek arra, hogy mennyire nem akarok rosszban lenni Tezukával egy ilyen kis hülyeség miatt. Vettem egy nagy levegőt és bekopogtattam, de nem jött semmi válasz. Rápróbálkoztam még egyszer, de hasonló sikerrel járt. Végül úgy döntöttem benyitok.

Tezuka az ágyában feküdt és aludt. Közelebb sétáltam hozzá. Alvás közben is ugyan olyan fapofát vágott, mint általában. Elmosolyodtam, amikor feltűnt, hogy a borostát eltűntette az arcáról. Reggel mindenképpen bocsánatot kell kérnem tőle.

Mivel éreztem, hogy Atobe és Risa „beszélgetés" még eltart egy darabig, így befeküdtem Tezuka mellé az ágyba és hozzábújtam, majd hamarosan el is aludtam.

Ilyen jó éjszakám már hetek óta nem volt. Egyetlen történelem tétel vagy biológiai kísérlet sem támadott rám álmomban. Helyette csicsergő madarakkal és hatalmas tölgyfákkal álmodtam.

Amikor felébredtem Tezuka még mindig mellettem feküdt.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt, amikor meglátta, hogy ébren vagyok

- Jó reggelt! – fordultam felé mosolyogva

- Ne érts félre, de mit keresel itt?

- Tegnap este Atobe és Risa összevesztek a szobámban, úgyhogy ide jöttem aludni.

- Atobe itt van?

- Igen este érkezett. Tezuka!

- Hm?

- Sajnálom, amit tegnap mondtam.

- Igazad volt. Hülyén nézett ki.

- Nem nézett ki hülyén. Tök… ööö… Tök férfias volt. Csak én önző voltam és azt akartam, hogy tüntesd el. Sajnálom. Tehát ha szeretnéd, nyugodtan növeszd vissza. Esküszöm nem lesz egy rossz szavam se rá.

- Akkor lehet, hogy megteszem.

- Tényleg? – kérdeztem megrökönyödve – Akarom mondani… Tényleg? – váltottam csevegő hangnemre

- Egyezzünk meg. Én nem növesztek szakállat, ha te nem vágatod le a hajad.

Ezen elgondolkoztam. Igazából már hetek óta tervezem, hogy a vizsgák után levágatom a hajamat. Nagyon meleg nyarat jósoltak és gondoltam kipróbálom milyen lehet, a rövid haj. De ennyit tudok áldozni azért, hogy Tezuka ne növessze vissza azt a szúrós izét az arcára. Hisz az elmúlt pár évet is kibírtam valahogy hosszú hajjal.

- Megegyeztünk! – szólaltam meg végül

Éljenek a megszokott dolgok!

- Mért vágtad le végülis? – simítottam végig a puha arcán

- Mert azt akartam, hogy rámnézz.

- Komolyan azt gondoltad, hogy le tudom venni rólad a szemem, csak mert egy kis szőr takarja az arcod?

- A ballagás miatt úgyis le akartam borotválni.

- Szóval nem is értem tetted? Akkor levágatom a hajam.

- Ne tedd! – simított végig rajta

- Mennyi az idő? – kérdeztem zavarom leplezése végett

- Lassan készülődni kéne.

- Akkor megyek megnézem mi a helyzet a szobámban.

- Azért tíz percünk még van.

- Igen? – szaladtak a magasba a szemöldökeim, majd elvigyorodtam

Félórával később óvatosan lopóztam be a szobámba. Nem akartam semmi olyat látni, amit a kicsi szívem nem tudna feldolgozni. De amikor résnyire nyitottam az ajtóm, rájöttem, hogy nincs mitől félnem, mert csak egy ember van bent. Risa az ágyamban feküdt és aludt.

Kiszedtem a ruháimat a szekrényemből és bevonultam velük a fürdőszobába. Negyed óra múlva, amikor végeztem és kiléptem Risa épp ébredezett.

- Jó reggelt! – dobtam le magam mellé – Hogy aludtál?

- Bocsánat a szobádért, de este már nem találtalak.

- Semmi gond. Tezukánál aludtam.

- Nocsak! – pattantak ki a szemei – Hű de csinos vagy! – vette észre a ruhám is

- Aludtam. – ismételtem a félreértések elkerülése végett – Amúgy pedig ma van a ballagásom.

- Tényleg? És mért nem hívtál meg rá! – kérdezte sértődötten

- Nem akartalak zavarni titeket. Meg azt sem tudtam épp hol lesztek és úgysem olyan nagy szám az egész.

- Miről beszélsz? A kedvenc unokatestvérem ballagása igenis fontos.

- Azt hittem Miki-chan a kedvenc unokatestvéred. – húztam el a szám

- Az egyik kedvenc unokatestvérem. – javította ki magát

- És mi van Atobéval? – váltottam témát

- Mi lenne? – komorodott el – Elment.

- Összevesztetek?

Risa lassan felém fordult.

- Jó elismerem hülye kérdés volt. Szóval mi történt miután kimentem?

- Szakítottunk.

- Szakítottatok? – kérdeztem vissza megrökönyödve

Én mindig is úgy éreztem, hogy ha Atobe és Risa szakítanak, akkor vége lesz a világnak, jön az apokalipszis. Hiszen ők ketten a tökéletes pár. Bármennyire is furcsán, hogy ezt pont én mondom, de annyira összeillenek.

- Hogy pontosítsak „szünetet tartunk". – macskakörmözött a levegőben

- Ha jól sejtem ez az ő ötlete volt.

- Valahogy úgy.

- Valahogy úgy?

- Miután én azt mondtam, hogy hagyjon békén örökre, ő azt mondta, hogy inkább tartsunk szünetet. azután pedig elment. Én nem akartam szünetet tartani. Se szakítani. Csak olyan dühös voltam. – nyomott egy párnát az arcába

- És már nem vagy?

- De. – dőlt hátra – Csak most már azért, mert kitalálta ezt a hülyeséget.

- Akkor mond meg neki az igazat!

- Persze! Hogy a szemembe vághassa, hogy „Atobe Keigo sosem veszít". – mélyítette a hangját

- Helyette inkább itt duzzogsz a szobámba?

- A szobádat vissza fogod kapni. Majd keresek egy szállodát.

- Nem a szoba a lényeg.

- Akkor itt maradhatok pár napot? – nézett rám reménykedve

- Ha így érzed helyesnek. – vontam vállat

- Köszönöm.

- Jössz reggelizni?

- Ha mehetek a ballagásodra is.

- Ha szeretnéd kínozni magad. – vontam vállat ismét – De siess, mert én nemsokára megyek.

Risa kipattant az ágyból. Végigtúrta a szekrényemet és bevonult a fürdőszobába. A ruháim nagy részét tőle kaptam. Ahányszor meglátogattak Atobéval hoztak valamit ajándékba. Kellett is egy új szekrényt vennem, hogy rendesen elférjek.

Megvártam amíg végzett és együtt vonultunk le reggelizni.

- Ohajó! – köszöntünk egyszerre, amikor beléptünk

- Risa? – lepődött meg Okaa-san – Nem is tudtam, hogy itt aludtál.

- Elszaladt az idő és nem foglaltam szobát sehol.

- Minek mennél szállodába, ha itt a családod?

- Köszönöm. – mosolyodott el Risa

- Tezuka még nem jött le? – kérdeztem meglepetten, amikor feltűnt, hogy sehol sincs

- Lehet, hogy még alszik. Az óra átállás miatt. Ő úgyis gyorsan öltözik. Van még egy kis ideje.

- De már ébren van.

- Honnan tudod?

- Ööö…

- Onnan, hogy Nee-chan már megint Onii-chan szobájában aludt. – felelte Miki-chan

- Kösz. – húztam el a szám

- Igen? – fordult felém érdeklődve Okaa-san

- Az én szobám foglalt volt. – vontam vállat és leültem

Néhány perccel később Tezuka is megjelent.

- Ohajó! – lépett be a konyhába

- Tezuka-kun! Jó hogy végre lejöttél, mert Naru-chan már épp fel akart menni érted. – élcelődött Okaa-san

Tezuka kérdőn nézett rám.

- Nem akartam felmenni. Épp reggelizni kezdtem. – emeltem fel a tányérom bizonyítékképpen

- Jó reggelt! – jelent meg Oto-san is Tezuka mögött – Elfogyott a hely? – nézett körül. Tezuka értette a célzást, úgyhogy leült – Áh! Risa! Nem is tudtam, hogy itt vagy. Hol van Atobe-kun?

- Fél úton Japánba. – sötétült el az arca

- Naru-chan! Hallom vasárnap mecsetek lesz. – váltott gyorsan témát a reakció láttán

- Igen. Andre holnap is kijön?

- Tervezi. És azt mondta most a lányát is kiviszi, hátha megszereti a sportot. – kezdte el olvasni az újságját

Oto-san aktuális főnöke Andre Klein nagy röplabdarajongó és véletlenül pont a mi csapatunk szurkolója. Szinte minden meccsünkre kijött, bár sokszor panaszkodott amiatt, hogy még mindig nem sikerült feljutnunk az NBI-be. Sok csapattag eligazolt vagy jött helyette másik. A régi csapatból Anna, Kristen és én maradtunk meg. Sarah a gyerek miatt, sajnos abba kellett hogy hagyja a játékot, de nem tétlenkedtek, mert két éven belül már a másodikat várták. Az első gyerek, Viktor egy évvel az esküvőjük után született. Gyönyörű kisfiú lett hatalmas kék szemekkel. A keresztszülei is teljesen beleszerettek. Sokszor cukkoltuk is Annát, hogy ha ennyire oda van érte mért nem csinálnak végre egy sajátot Daviddel. Ők pont Viktor születésekor házasodtak össze. Maradandó élmény volt, ahogy Saraht a szertartás közepén vitte be egy mentő a korházba. Anna és David gyorsan kimondták az igent, majd a násznépet faképnél hagyva utánuk siettek.

- Meddig maradsz Risa? – érdeklődött Okaa-san

- Pár napig. Persze csak ha nem zavarok.

- Dehogy zavarsz. Ahogy hallottam lassan úgyis megüresedik egy szoba. – nézett rám szúrós szemmel

- Csak nem ki akartok dobni? Legalább azt várjátok meg, hogy leérettségizzek.

- Az már csak egy hónap.

- Most komolyan el akartok küldeni itthonról?

- Ne aggódj, majd csak az egyetem után.

- Ez megnyugtató. – húztam el a szám – És Tezukát mikor akarjátok kidobni?

- Amint feleségül vesz. – szólt ki Oto-san az újságja mögül

Én egy pillanatra lefagytam. Gyorsan Risára, majd Tezukára néztem, de egyikük sem fordított különösebb figyelmet a megjegyzésre. Ha őket nem zavarja, akkor engem mért kéne? Jó kérdés. Berögződött reakció.

Risát legalább öt srác próbálta meg felszedni a ballagás alatt. Engem az idegbaj kerülgetett. Tezuka próbált megnyugtatni és megértetni velem, hogy ez nem az én problémám és hogy majd ők megoldják, de nem hallgattam rá. Nem hagyhatom csak úgy annyiban a dolgot, hisz Risa az unokatestvérem és nem akarom, hogy tönkretegyen mindent a hülye viselkedésével, úgyhogy amikor csak megtehettem elűztem a fiúkat a közeléből.

Az ünnepség után Brigitt letámadta Tezukát.

- Kuni-chi! – integetett messziről

- Fussunk vagy beszélgetsz vele? – kérdeztem sötéten

- Ebben a cipőben tudnál futni?

- Nem, de gondoltam felkapsz és úgy rohansz.

- Most inkább kihagynám.

- Gratulálok Kuni-chi! – ért be minket Brigitt

- Köszönöm. – válaszolta Tezuka kimérten

- Davidtől hallottam, hogy felvettek egyetemre.

- Igen. – bólintott

- Kár, hogy nem egy helyre megyünk.

- Milyen kár. – csóváltam a fejem

Brigitt dacosan rámnézett.

- De te se mész vele egy egyetemre.

- Tudom.

- Egy koszos kis óvónő mennyit keres egy évben?

- Nem tudom, de ha majd elkezdek dolgozni, felhívlak és elmondom. – mosolyogtam rá

- Kuni-chi mellé nem illik egy ilyen kis senki, mint te. Hozzád nem illik a rivaldafény és a hírnév, ami Kuni-chivel jár.

Brigitt az utóbbi években megedződött az általam rámért atrocitások során és sokkal ellenségesebben állt hozzám mint korábban. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám egy kicsit is érdekelt, hogy mi a véleménye rólam, vagy a jövőbeni terveimről.

- És akkor kit tudnál ajánlani helyettem?

- Például magamat. Százszorta többet érek nálad.

- Igen? És mégis milyen téren?

- A családomnak neve van.

- Az enyémnek is. – vontam vállat

- De az enyémnek hírneve.

- Naruénak is. – jelent meg Risa

- Az apja egy senki. Nekünk dolgozik. Az anyjáról pedig ne is beszéljünk. – nézett rám megvetően

- Tudod Brigitt, lehet hogy ez téged meglep, de van aki megdolgozik a pénzért és nem csak beleszületik.

- Bár valakinek mind a kettő megadatik. Igaz rokon? – fordult felém Risa, mire bólintottam

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Örömmel látom, hogy az érettségi közeledte sem volt elég neked arra, hogy legalább egy alap IQ szintet kiharcolj magadnak.

- Menjünk haza! – szólalt meg Tezuka, mert érezte, hogy kezdek túllőni a célon

- Menjünk. – bólintottam – Örültem, hogy megismerhettelek Brigitt és remélem soha többé az életben nem lesz hozzád szerencsénk. – búcsúztam

- Elég kemény voltál. – jegyzete meg Tezuka miután magára hagytuk az elhanyagolt agysejtjeivel küszködő lányt

- Nincs joga hozzá, hogy így beszéljen Oto-sanról vagy Okaa-sanról.

- Igaza van. – értett egyet velem Risa – Egy elkényeztetett liba, aki semmit nem tud az életről.

- Ámen! – zártam le a beszélgetést

Risa éjszakai elszállásolását valahogy megoldottuk. Viszont az én éjszakám most sem volt túl jó. Végig rémálmok gyötörtek és ezért új szokásomhoz híven, már hajnalok hajnalán ébren voltam. Általában ezt a plusz időt tanulásra használtam, de most nem éreztem hozzá erőt, inkább úgy döntöttem körülnézek a házban, hátha valaki már hozzám hasonlóan ébren van.

Végül a konyhában jártam sikerrel, ahol Okaa-san már a reggelit készítette.

- Ohajó! – huppantam le egy székre, mire ő halálra rémülten pördült felém

- Naru-chan! A frászt hoztad rám. Mit keresel itt ilyen korán?

- Nem volt kedvem tanulni.

- Nem kéne annyit idegeskedned egy egyszerű vizsga miatt.

- Nem idegeskedek.

- Akkor mért vagy már ébren?

- Mert ideges vagyok. – vontam vállat

A következő húsz percben csak ültem és néztem, ahogy Okaa-san tevékenykedik.

- Meg akarok tanulni főzni. – szólaltam meg végül

- Most?

- Nem most. De hamar.

- Mire fel ez a hirtelen döntés?

- Egy nőnek tudnia kell főzni.

- De eddig téged ez nem zavart.

- Viszont most zavar.

- Mért?

- Egyre idősebb leszek.

- Mi történt? – fordult felém

- Semmi.

- Ne hazudj!

- Csak elgondolkodtam. Atobe azzal nyaggatja Risát, hogy tűzzék ki az esküvőt. És azon gondolkoztam, ha én férjhez megyek, mi lesz ha még nem tudok főzni?

- Úgy érted, hogy te és Tezuka-kun…

- Nem. Dehogy. Oto-sannal ellentétben mi még nem tervezgetünk ilyet.

- Hát akkor.

- Csak úgy általánosságban gondolkodtam. Annyi mindent meg kell tanulnia egy nőnek, mielőtt férjhez megy. Alig van rá időm. Mire mindennel végzek, már harminc éves leszek és senkinek nem kellek.

- Naru-chan, ne butáskodj! Nem kell mindenre rágörcsölni. Ezekre a vizsgákra is túlzásba viszed a felkészülést.

- Egy jó feleség legyen okos.

- Pont erről beszélek. Kicsit használhatnád végre az eszed. Tezuka-kunt nem az érdekli, hogy milyen eredményt érsz el.

- Persze, mert ő tökéletes és tudja, hogy úgyse tudok jobb lenni nála.

- Szóval erre megy ki az egész? Hogy legyőzd?

- Oda fog égni. – mutattam az Okaa-san mögött füstölgő lábosra

- A fene! – pördült gyorsan meg és kezdett foglalkozni az odakapott étellel

- Nem legyőzni akarom. Csak egyenrangú akarok lenni vele.

- Méltó hozzá?

- Valahogy úgy. – motyogtam

- Aranyos tőled, de nagy butaság. Nem hiszem, hogy…

- Tudom. Nem hiszed, hogy Tezukát ez érdekelné. – fejeztem be helyette – Tudom én is. De inkább magamnak akarok bizonyítani.

Brigittnek nem lesz igaza, mert igenis illek Tezukához. Nem szeretem a rivaldafényt, de meg tudom szokni, mert vagyok annyira jó, mint bárki más. Akár Brigitt vagy éppenséggel Tezuka.

- Nem fogod Tezuka-kunt legyőzni. Elismerem, hogy rengeteget javultak a jegyeid az utóbbi időben. Ennek köszönhető, hogy sikerült bejutnod az egyetemre is, de Tezuka-kun még mindig jobb.

- Hát majd változtatunk rajta. – mondtam eltökélten

- Majd kíváncsi leszek.

Délelőtt Shun-chan és Tezuka edzésre mentek. Risa és Miki-chan elszórakoztatták egymást, én pedig elvonultam tanulni.

Épp egy matekpélda felett ültem, amikor felhívott July.

- Szia July. Mi az? – vettem fel hátradőlve a székemben

- Szia! Tudom, hogy most gőzerővel tanulsz, csakhogy legyőzhesd Kunimitsut, de nem érnél rá mégis egy fél órára?

- Attól függ mire. – léptem túl a megjegyzésen

Amikor legutóbb csak úgy mondtam, hogy ráérek egy órára, July elvitt egy egynapos bevásárló körútra. Szörnyű volt. Jobban kifárasztott, mint egy edzés Inuival.

- Szeretném bemutatni Nicket.

- Nicket? Ki az a Nick?

- A barátom.

- De a hét elején még valamilyen Alexanderről volt szó.

- Igen, és?

- Semmi. – csóváltam a fejem fáradtan – Ráérek, de itt van Risa is.

- Tényleg? Az remek. Eddig azok a kapcsolataim tartottak a legtovább, amelyik fiuk neki is tetszettek. Kíváncsi vagyok a véleményére.

- Igen. Azok mind legalább egy hétig tartottak.

- Nem lehet mindenki olyan szerencsés, mint te. Én még keresem a Tezukám.

- Na igen. De fontos mindig így nevezni? – húztam el a szám

- Ne aggódj nem a te Tezukádra pályázok.

- Mikor? – adtam meg magam

- Egy fél óra múlva átugrunk.

- Rendben. – raktam le a telefont

July már három éve keresi a „Tezukáját". Bastiannal minden szépen és jól ment egészen addig, míg át nem költöztek egy másik városba. July nem sokáig bírta a távkapcsolattal járó problémákat, úgyhogy szakított. Azóta már legalább száz fiúval járt, de egyikkel sem bírta két hétnél tovább.

Felálltam az asztalomtól és átsétáltam Miki-chan szobájába. Amikor beléptem Risa épp sminkelte.

- Mi az Naru? Feladtad? – kérdezte rám se nézve

- July hívott. Be akarja mutatni nekünk Nicket.

- A legújabb Tezuka jelölt?

- Aha.

- Mikor jönnek?

- Fél óra.

- Addigra bőven végzünk.

- Én a szobámban leszek. – indultam meg kifelé

- Naru? – állított meg Risa

- Tessék?

- Zavarna, ha holnap kimennék a meccsedre?

- Nem. Mért zavarna? – lepődtem meg

- Tomnak még mindig nincs barátnője?

- Nincs. Mért? – húztam össze gyanakodva a szemöldökeimet

- Csak kérdeztem. Kész! – hátrált el Miki-chantól

- Sugoy!!! – nézegette magát a tükörben

- Na Naru? Veled is műveljek csodát? – forgatott meg a kezében egy szemceruzát

- Én inkább most kihagyom.

- Ahogy gondolod. – vont vállat – Akkor most csináljuk meg a hajad. – fordult vissza a húgomhoz

Visszamentem a szobámba és ledőltem az ágyamra. Arra ébredtem, hogy csöngetnek. Nem mentem le ajtót nyitni, mert épp a légzést gyakoroltam. Ismét egy rémálom. Csak lennék már túl a vizsgákon.

Gyorsan rendbe szedtem magam és lesétáltam a földszintre. Risa és Miki-chan már a nappaliban ültek és Nicket mustrálták. Julynak sosem volt rossz ízlése kinézett terén. A belső tulajdonságokkal viszont már voltak problémái.

- Hello! – léptem be mosolyogva

- Szia Naru. – pattant fel July – Nick bemutatom a legjobb barátnőmet.

- Nick Lesser! – nyújtott kezet – Rengeteg jót hallottam már rólad.

- Én a helyedben nem hinném el. – mértem végig

- Nem foglakozz vele! – nyugtatta July – Sajátos humora van.

- Sakamoto Narumi. – fogadtam el végül a kinyújtott kezét

- Sakamoto Narumi? – esett le az álla

- Ööö… Igen. – válaszoltam meglepetten. Nem igazán számítottam erre a reakcióra.

- Kunimitsu Tezuka barátnője?

- Ah! – világosodtam meg – Igen. Én vagyok Tezuka barátnője.

- Nagy rajongója vagyok. Minden meccsét megnéztem.

És gondolom a magánéletét és rendesen áttanulmányozta.

- Hát ez szuper! – mosolyogtam erőtlenül

- Tadaima! – lépett be a házba Tezuka és Shun-chan

Szerencsétlen. Nem tudja mi várja itt. Fél perc múlva mind a ketten megjelentek a nappali ajtajában.

- Szia! – üdvözöltem Tezukát – Bemutatom Nicket. – mutattam a nyálát csorgató fiúra – Ő July barátja és nem mellékesen…

- Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. – rázta meg Tezuka kezét – Nick Lesser vagyok.

- …nagy rajongód. – fejeztem be

- Én is örülök. Viszont most felmegyek lezuhanyozni. – mentette ki magát gyorsan

Tezuka fel is vonult az emeletre, viszont az öcsém nem mozdult az ajtóból. Csak állt és Risát nézte. Ez neki sem kerülte el a figyelmét.

- Mi a baj Shun? – kérdezte homlokráncolva

- Hol van Atobe-dono?

- Nem tudom. – komorodott el megint – Most épp nem vagyunk jóban.

- Ez hülyeség! Atobe-dono szeret. Mért kell mindig mindent tönkretennetek? – nézett dühösen felváltva rám és Risára, majd elvonult

- Utálom amikor az öcsém kioktat minket. – csóváltam a fejem – Főleg, hogy én most nem is csináltam semmit.

- Én azt utálom, hogy mindig igaza van. – puffogott Risa is

- Ugye, hogy milyen bosszantó?

- Nem hiszem el, hogy ez a srác csak 11 éves.

- Tudom miről beszélsz. – bólogattam egyetértően

- Összevesztetek Keigoval? – vonta le a gyors következtetést July

- Szünetet tartunk. – vont vállat Risa – De most nem ezért vagyunk itt. – mosolyodott el újra és ezzel lezárta az Atobe témát

Tíz perccel később befutott Tom is, hogy megismerje a húga legújabb barátját. Mint általában a jelöltekkel, Nickkel is jól elbeszélgetett. Az álomsógor.

- Tom! – szólalt meg Risa hosszú hallgatás után – Beszélhetnénk egy percre?

- Persze. – válaszolt meghökkenve

Risa felállt és elindult kifelé, Tom pedig követte. Ahogy elhaladt mellettem kérdőn nézett rám, de én csak vállat vontam.

- Mit akar tőle? – kérdezte tőlem July, amint eltűntek

- Attól félek, hogy egy nagyon nagy hülyeséget. – csóváltam a fejem, de nem mondtam többet

Amikor visszaértek a gyanúm beigazolódni látszott, mert Tom vigyorgott, mint egy hülye, Risa pedig eltökélt arcot vágott.

A beszélgetés további része nagyrészt rólam és Tezukáról folyt. Nicket nagyon érdekelte minden, ami vele kapcsolatos. Amikor már nagyon nem bírtam tovább a kérdéseket segélykérően Julyra pislogtam. Hál' istennek megszánt és úgy döntött tesz valamit.

- Nekünk lassan mennünk kell, mert a szüleim már várnak. – állt fel

Nick kicsit csalódott volt, hogy ilyen hirtelen be kellett fejeznünk a beszélgetést, de szerencsére nem nagyon ellenkezett. Az ajtóban elbúcsúztam mind a hármuktól, majd becsuktam mögöttük és nekidőltem. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd kiabáltam

- Risa!

A szólított félősen kidugta a fejét a nappaliból.

- Igen? – pislogott rám ártatlanul

- Mit csináltál? – kérdeztem dühösen

- Semmit. – cincogta

- Elhívtad Tomot randizni?

- Én…

- Elhívtad?

- Igen. – sütötte le a szemét

- Mért nm tudsz egyszer az öcsémre hallgatni? – kérdeztem fáradtan

- Ez Keigo hibája!

- És most ezért átvered szegény Tomot is? Hisz semmi esélye nálad.

- Mért ne lenne? – kérdezte dacosan

- Mert úgyis kibékültük Atobéval.

- Én ugyan nem. – húzta ki magát

- De igen.

- De nem.

- De igen. – szólt közbe Shun-chan miközben bevonult a konyhába

- Higgy neki, mert mindig igaza van.

- Majd meglátjuk! – vonult el mellettem és elkezdte felvenni a cipőjét

- Most hova mész? – tettem keresztbe a karjaimat

- Nem tudom. Valahová. Mindegy, hogy hová.

- Valóban? És hogyan találsz vissza?

Egy pillanatra lefagyott, majd folytatta a cipője felvételét.

- Inkább maradj és megígérem, hogy nem hozom fel az Atobe témát.

- Játszanom kell! – nézett fel rám esdeklően

- Mit?

- Teniszt.

- És pont velem?

- Mindegy, hogy kivel.

- Már jó párszor kiderült, hogy én nem vagyok nagy ellenfél számodra. Viszont van egy jobb ötletem. Shun-chan! – emeltem fel kissé a hangom

- Mi az? – szólt ki a konyhából

- Nincs kedved teniszezni?

- Kivel? – jelent meg a feje az ajtóban

- Yo! – intett neki Risa

- Egy lány ellen? – nézett ránk megütközve

- Félsz, hogy veszítesz? – rúgtam bele, majd a hatás kedvéért még hozzátettem – Megint.

- Az már nagyon rég volt. Amúgy pedig nem félek.

- Akkor öltözz fel és segíts Risán.

- És mit kapok érte? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét. Tudja, hogy tud felhúzni a legjobban.

- Lelki megnyugvást, mert segítesz egy rokonodon? – ignoráltam a nonverbális szurkálódását

- Na jó! Ma még ingyen adom a tehetségem. – indult meg a lépcső felé

- Amint végzem az egyetemen elköltözöm. – csóváltam a fejem

- Akkorra tervezitek az esküvőt? – vigyorodott el

- Ezt tőled pont nem vártam volna. – háborodtam fel

- Sajnálom, de az én depresszióm nem befolyásolja a mások irányába adódó támadási pontok kihasználási rátáját.

- Mire valók a rokonok?

- Amúgy nem is mondtad még. Felvettek?

- Igen. – mosolyodtam el – És Tezukát is. Furcsa lesz majd másik iskolába járni, mint ő.

- Viszont ez az élet rendje. A sportedzői pálya nem hozzád való. Tezukának pedig az óvó néni szerep nem illene a habitusához.

- Lehet benne valami.

- Viszont, ha ez boldogít én majd a gyerekeimet hozzátok fogom járatni. Nálad nevelkednek, Tezukánál meg megtanulnak teniszezni és nekem már semmi dolgom se lesz velük.

- Teniszezni fognak?

- Szerinted Keigo hagyna nekik más választást? – húzta el a száját

- Na igen, de ehhez már csak férjhez kéne menned hozzá. – tapintottam a gyenge pontra érzékletesen

- Megyek öltözni. – komorult el ismét az arca

Lehet, hogy kicsit durva vagyok, de akkor sem nézhetem tétlenül, ahogy tönkre teszi az álmait, miközben azt tervezgeti, hogy az Atobéval közös gyerekeik majd mit fognak sportolni. Nevetséges. Ha Tezuka kérné meg a kezem és igent mondanék. Még szerencse, hogy nem tervezgeti.

Shun-chan végül Tie Breakban, de kikapott Risától.

- Most már sokkal jobban érzem magam. – nyújtózott egyet – Sokat fejlődtél. – nézett a kétrét görnyedve ziháló öcsémre

- Te…Te egy… szörnyeteg… vagy. – nyögte ki nagy nehezen

- Ha a játékomra értetted, akkor köszönöm. – mondta homlokráncolva

- Arra. – egyenesedett ki

- Már hónapok óta nem játszottam. És ez is Keigo hibája. Vagy őt kísérgetem a meccseire vagy az egyetemen vagyok. Semmi másra nincs időm.

- Risa! – szólaltunk meg egyszerre Shun-channal

- Mi az? – pislogott ránk

- Sajnálom, hogy eddig ennyire korlátoztam az életed. Többé nem teszem.

- Keigo! – pördült meg meglepetten

- Bocsássatok meg! – vágott hátraarcot és indult el nagy hévvel

- Ti menjetek haza! Én utána megyek.

- Minek mész utána? – tette keresztbe a karjait maga előtt Risa – Nem a te feladatod megvigasztalni, ha hisztizni támad kedve.

- Igazad van, mert a tied lenne. – néztem rá vádlón, majd Atobe után siettem – Várj Atobe! – kiáltottam utána, mire meg is állt

- Mit akarsz? – förmedt rám

- Nyugi! Békével jöttem. – emeltem fel védekezően a kezeim

- Minek játszadozott velem eddig, ha így érez? – fakadt ki – Mért nem mondta meg? Csak, hogy szenvedjek?

- Nem így érez. – nyugtattam – Csak dühös.

- Ő dühös? Nekem van jogom dühösnek lenni. Ő hagyott el és ő mondott ilyeneket és ő…

- Nem hagyott el! – vágtam közbe – Csak megijedt és elmenekült.

- Meg is beszélhettük volna, de ő helyette inkább lelépett.

- Értsd meg őt is. Mostanság elég frusztrált. Nincs sok ideje magára.

- Ő vállalta, hogy elkísér a versenyekre. Én mondtam, hogy maradjon nyugodtan otthon. Ahogy te is. De ő ragaszkodott.

- Mivel ott akart lenni. Veled. Hidd el, ha megtehetném én is elkísérném Tezukát minden meccsére.

- Nem akar jönni, nem akar otthon maradni. Akkor mégis mit akar? Mit vár el tőlem?

- Azt, hogy foglalkozz vele, hogy néha ő legyen a középpontban, hogy ne kényszeríts rá olyat, amit nem akar, és hogy ne ronts el mindent elhamarkodott döntésekkel.

- Ezt ő mondta?

- Részben. Részben pedig tudom, mert már elég jól ismerem.

- Akkor most mit csináljak?

- Amit mindig is. Számomra érthetetlen mért, de valahogy Risa nem tud neked ellenállni. Bár feltűnt, hogy vele teljesen máshogy viselkedsz, mint a többi emberrel.

- Persze. Hisz szeretem.

- Na látod ez az. Vele is viselkedj ilyen nyíltan.

- Nyílt voltam akkor is, amikor arra kértem, hogy házasodjunk össze.

- Atobe. Risa még csak 18 éves. Megijedt.

- Meg is mondhatta volna.

- Ez igaz. Elrontotta. De attól még nem kellett volna egyből szakítanod.

- Nem szakítottam. Ő akart szakítani. Én csak időt akartam hagyni neki, hogy átgondolja.

- Ti fiúk annyira egyszerűen gondolkodtok. – csóváltam meg a fejem

- Ezzel mire célzol? – kérdezte sértődötten

- Holnap mit csinálsz?

- Gondoltam hazautazok.

- Gyere el a meccsemre és beszélj vele.

- Kimegy a meccsedre?

- Igen. – egy pillanatig haboztam, de végül úgy döntöttem, hogy jobb, ha elmondom az igazat – De nem egyedül.

- Ezt hogy érted? – húzta össze a szemöldökeit

- Elhívta Tomot randira.

- Tomot?

- Igen, de ne szegény srácot csináld ki érte. Nem az ő hibája.

- Értem. Köszönöm, hogy szóltál. – indult meg

- Atobe!

- Hm? – állt meg, de nem fordult vissza, csak oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy lásson

- Ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget! Elég, ha bebizonyítod neki, hogy nincs másra szüksége, csak rád.

- Holnap találkozunk. – indult el megint

Már nem láttam értelmét megállítani. Csak imádkozhattam, hogy nem rontja el a dolgot. Abban is csak reménykedhetek, hogy én nem döntöttem rosszul, azzal, hogy elhívtam. Ha Risa ezt megtudja, kinyír. Bár valószínűleg úgyis rájön. De az nyugtat, hogy nem egyedül megyek, mert ha Tom csak egy ujjal is hozzáér Risához, akkor Atobe fogja megölni. Éljenek az apró vigaszok. Viszont felmerül a kérdés, hogyha meghalnék Tezuka megsiratna vagy fapofával dobna egy virágot a síromra, majd továbbállna? Na ez az amit soha nem fogok megtudni már az életben. Hülye szóvicc volt.

- Tadaima! – léptem be a házba fél órával később

- Na? Kipanaszkodta neked magát? – jelent meg Risa

Bármiben lefogadnom, hogy mióta hazajött csak arra várt, hogy én is megjöjjek és megnyugtassam, hogy Atobe nem dühös annyira rá, mint az elvárható lenne egy olyan megjegyzés után, amit elejtett.

- Elbeszélgettünk. – tértem ki a válasz elől

- Na persze! – horkant fel, majd felment az emeletre

- Mi történt? – jelent meg Okaa-san – Összevesztetek?

- Nem mondhatni. Most dühös egy kicsit, de majd úgyis rájön, hogy nekem van igazam. Mi a vacsora? – váltottam témát

- Ott van a tűzhelyen, de előtte szólj Tezuka-kunnek, mert ő sem evett még.

- Hogy-hogy? – lepődtem meg, hisz már igencsak elmúlt a vacsoraidő

- Azt mondta megvár téged.

- Tényleg? – mosolyodtam el meghatódva

Másnap reggelre Risa már lenyugodott és nem volt dühös rám. Boldogan készülgetett a randijára, az összes ruhámat felpróbálva. Én pedig csak ültem és imádkoztam, hogy Atobe ne rontsa el a dolgot.

Tom kiöltözve, belőtt séróval és egy csokor virággal állított be hozzánk. Szerencsére pont én nyitottam neki ajtót.

- Tom! Beszélnünk kell! – támadtam le egyből

- Miről? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Nem randizhatsz Risával.

- Miért?

- Mert nem jó ötlet.

- Ne csináld már Naru! Ilyen szép lánnyal még soha nem randiztam.

- De a halálhoz sem voltál még soha ilyen közel.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Arra, hogy Atobe kicsinál, ha egy ujjal is hozzáérsz a barátnőjéhez.

- Nekem Risa azt mondta, hogy már nem járnak. – fagyott le a magabiztos mosoly az arcáról

- Most épp szünetet tartanak, de nem szakítottak.

Egy pillanatig elgondolkozott, majd nyugodtan legyintett egyet.

- Úgysem tudja meg.

Már épp felvilágosítottam volna az ellenkezőjéről, amikor Risa megszólalt mögöttem.

- És nincs is hozzá semmi köze.

- Ezt neked hoztam. – lépett el mellettem Tom és átnyújtotta Risának a csokor virágot

- Ülj csak le bent nyugodtan, én addig ezeket vízbe teszem. – azzal elindult a konyhába

Én követtem. Még ő a virágokkal foglalatoskodott én nekitámaszkodtam a falnak és néztem, de nem szólaltam meg.

- Mi az? – unta meg a dolgot, de nem nézett rám

- Az egy dolog, hogy bosszút akarsz állni Atobén, de ebbe mért kell másokat is belekeverni?

- Én mondtam, hogy ne szólj bele. – vont vállat

- Nem magamra gondoltam, hanem Tomra.

- Tommal nem Keigo miatt randizom. Aranyos srác. Nekem is jogom van megkeresni az igazit. Az én Tezukámat. – nézett fel egy pillanatra, hogy nyomatékosítsa a dolgot

- De hisz már rég megtaláltad. – fakadtam ki

- Ha Keigora gondolsz, akkor nagyon tévedsz.

- Kész! Ennyi! Elegem van! Feladom. Nem szólok bele többé a dolgodba. Csinálj, amit akarsz. – löktem el magam a faltól

- Köszönöm.

Dühösen elhagytam a konyhát és a nappali felé vettem az irányt. Bármit is mondtam Risának egyszer még rá kellett próbálkoznom Tomnál. És nem azért, hogy Risa életébe szóljak bele, hanem, hogy megmentsem tőle az egyik barátomat.

Leültem Tommal szembe és a szemébe néztem.

- Mért randizol Risával?

- Tessék? – pislogott rám

- Mért randizol Risával? – ismételtem meg a kérdést

- Mert jól néz ki és elhívott.

- De ő mást szeret.

- Tudom.

- De akkor mért mentél bele? Hisz csak átver.

- Mért kell ezen ennyire kiakadnod? Tudom, hogy nem komolyan gondolna, de még ha nem is így lenne, akkor sem működne. Én nem vagyok híve a távkapcsolatoknak.

- De akkor mért?

- Nincs olyan szabad férfi, aki erre nemet mondott volna. Hisz ő hívott el.

- Ti férfiak tényleg nagyon egyszerűen gondolkoztok. – csóváltam a fejem

- Te pedig túlbonyolítasz mindent.

- És nem félsz Atobétól?

- Addig nem, még nincs itt. Japánból csak nem jön rá. – vont vállat

- De…

- Mehetünk? – jelent meg Risa belém fojtva a szót

Az órámra néztem.

- Úristen! Már ennyi az idő? Összeszedem a cuccaimat és Tezukát azután mehetünk. – szaladtam fel gyorsan

- Sakamoto! Késtél! – támadt le egyből az edző, ahogy beléptem

Ő már vagy az hatodik edzőnk volt az elmúlt három évben. Gyorsan daráltuk őket. Kettő jobb állást kapott, egy meghalt szívrohamban az egyik meccs közepén, egy nyugdíjba vonult és egy nyomtalanul eltűnt. Na őt nem igazán sajnáltuk. A többi még aránylag jófej volt. Kivéve a legújabb. Még csak egy hónapja edzettünk vele, de már most mindenki utálta.

- Csak két percet. – néztem az órámra

- Nem érdekel mennyit. Nincs bennetek semmi fegyelem. Ezért nem juttok előbbre. – csapta be maga mögött az ajtót

- Vagy mert mindig inkompetens edzőket kapunk. – jegyezte meg Anna, mire mind bólogatni kezdtünk

- Mit történt, hogy késtél Naru? Nem szokásod. – kérdezte Kristen

- Családi problémák. – sóhajtottam

- A barátod?

- Nem. Kivételesen az unokahúgom. Nem képes felfogni mi a jó neki.

- Erről én is hallottam. – bólogatott Anna – Michael mesélte. – tette hozzá értetlenségem láttán

- Atobe neki panaszkodott?

- Igen. Ha jól tudom ma kijön a meccsre.

- Na igen. Az még egy gyönyörű dolog lesz. – morogtam az orrom alatt

Tíz perccel később már mindannyian átöltözve álltunk egy sorba és vártunk a kapitány lelkesítő beszédét.

- Nos. – kezdett bele Anna a torkát köszörülve – Menjünk ki a pályára és mutassuk meg annak a felfuvalkodott edzőnek, hogy Naru felelőtlen viselkedése ellenére is tudunk nyerni!

- Szép beszéd kapitány! – tapsoltam grimaszolva

- Komolyra fordítva a szót. Mutassuk meg végre, hogy mire vagyunk képesek. Én bízom bennetek. Verjük szét a mai ellenfeleinket!

- Éljen! – jött a nem túl lelkes egyetértés

- Legalább egyszer játszanátok el, hogy lelkesedtek! – fakadt ki

- Júhú! – kiáltottam fel lelkesen és még a levegőbe is bokszoltam hozzá egyet

- Köszönöm Naru! Ezért te végigjátszhatod az egész meccset.

- Áruló! – nézett rám összehúzott szemekkel Anett

Ő egy aránylag új tag volt. A télen igazolt át hozzánk egy harmadosztályú csapattól. Elég hamar összebarátkoztam vele. Nagyon élveztem, hogy végre nem én voltam a legfiatalabb. Igaz, hogy csak egy év volt közöttünk, de mégis végre nem én voltam a zöldfülű.

- Én tudom mikor melyik oldalra kell állni. – vigyorogtam rá

- Főleg, hogy veszíteni valód sincs, mert téged soha nem hoznak le a pályáról. – jegyezte meg Kristen

Nem tehetek róla, hogy pótolhatatlan vagyok. – húzódott még szélesebbre a vigyorom


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

**Risa**

Miután elváltunk Narutól a nézőtérre indultunk. Én el voltam merülve a gondolataimban, úgy követtem a két fiút.

- Kérsz valamit inni? – érdeklődött udvariasan Tom

- Nem köszi. Inkább üljünk le.

Nem voltak még túl sokan a nézőtéren. Igazából még nem engedték be az átlagos nézőket, csak azokat, akik protekcióval jöttek. Mi ilyenek voltunk.

Miután találtunk egy jó helyet végigpásztáztam a lelátó többi részét. Nem sokkal messzebb tőlünk ott trónolt Keigo és engem nézett. Én tüntetőleg Tom felé fordultam, aki a jobbomon ült, mellette pedig Tezuka, és beszélgetni kezdtem vele.

Tíz perccel később megjelent David és az idegesítő húga. Kezet fogott Keigoval, beszéltek néhány szót, majd Brigitt belecsimpaszkodott a Keigo karjába és nyálas vigyorral a képén belesúgott valamit a fülébe, ő pedig visszamosolygott a lányra. David megcsóválta a fejét, majd mikor észrevett minket magára hagyta az újdonsült párocskát és felénk indult.

- Che! – szaladt ki a számon, amikor megláttam, hogy Brigitt megcsókolja az én Ke… Atobét

- Szóltál? – fordult felém Tom

- Nem. – kaptam el a tekintetem gyorsan Keigoékról

- Ő mit keres itt? – látta meg ő is, amit én eddig fixíroztam

- Gondolom a meccsre jött. – vontam vállat érdektelenül – De nekünk semmi közünk hozzá.

- Hello! – köszönt David – Mi történt köztetek? – bökött Keigo felé

- Nem történt semmi.

- Nem? – nézett hátra

Kicsit előredőltem, hogy lássam őket. Brigitt már úgy rácsatlakozott Keigora, hogy egy atombombával sem lehetett volna szétválasztani őket.

- Szakítottunk. – dőltem vissza

- Inkább csak szünetet tartanak. – kotyogott bele Tom

- Ezek után? – mutattam feléjük, miközben éreztem, hogy szúrni kezdenek a szemeim

- Látszik, hogy Atobe nem is élvezi, csak az a tyúk mászott rá. Már bocs David.

- Semmi gond. Veled értek egyet.

- Most őszintén? Velem randizol vagy inkább Keigo pártját fogod? – néztem Tomra dühösen

- Sajnálom, de nem akarok meghalni. Amúgy pedig nem fogom Atobe pártját. Tényleg látszik, hogy szenved.

- Hát én nem pont a szenvedést látom rajta. – mondtam, de inkább nem néztem rájuk – Amúgy pedig mért halnál meg?

- Naru szerit, ha egy ujjal is hozzád érek Atobe kicsinál.

- Semmi köze ahhoz, hogy mit csinálok, úgyhogy létszíves vegyél komolyan.

- Most őszintén… – dobta le magát David a másik oldalamra – Nem pusztulsz bele abba, hogy egy másik lánnyal látod?

Összeszedtem magam és megint odanéztem. Végre sikerült lecsatlakoznia Brigittnek róla. Most a fülébe súgott valamit, mire Keigo felkacagott. Inkább elfordítottam a fejem. Davidnek igaza volt. Rettenetesen fájt.

- Nem. – vettem fel egy régi, de hiteles álmosolyt – Én most Tommal randizom és nem érdekel, hogy mit csinál Keigo. Már szabad ő is, és én is.

- Eleinte ez még csábítónak tűnt, de akkor még nem tudtam, hogy itt lesz Atobe is, úgyhogy…

- Nem mondod, hogy megfutamodsz? – néztem rá ijedten – Hisz látod, hogy semmi közünk egymáshoz.

- Sajnálom, de egy egyszeri randi nem ér ennyit. Tuti, hogy megölne.

- Ki mondta, hogy egyszeri?

- Visszautazol Japánba?

- Igen.

- Akkor egyszeri. – vont vállat

- David? – fordultam reménykedve a másik oldalra – Te sem vállalod be a kockázatott? Hisz te egy bátor férfi vagy. Nem csak egy gyerek. – néztem sértődötten Tomra, aki megint csak vállat vont. Úgy néz ki együtt tud élni a gyávaságával.

- Sajnálom, de nekem feleségem van. – mutatta fel az ujját, amin a karikagyűrűt hordta

- Tezuka? – hajoltam előrébb, hogy lássam a Tom mögött halkan meghúzódó srácot

- Emlékszel még, hogy most kinek a meccsére jöttünk ki?

- Naru biztos megértené. – legyintettem, bár magam sem hittem el amit mondok – De amúgy is a héten még csak egyszer veszettek össze. Belefér még egy és még így is rekordot döntötök.

- Bőven elég volt az az egy is.

- Kunimitsu! – jelent meg egy számomra ismeretlen férfi és kezet fogott Tezukával

- Hello Andre! A lányod merre hagytad?

- Az anyjával vesznek valamit a büfében.

- Naru azt üzente, hogy ha van kedve lemehet az öltözőbe hozzájuk. Hátha így jobban kedvet kap.

- Komolyan? Megyek és megkeresem!

- Megyek én is. Figyeljetek rá még vissza nem jövök. – intézte Davidhez és Tomhoz az utolsó szavait

Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy rólam beszélt. Kivételesen nem az üldözési mániám mondtatta velem, hanem az, hogy rám nézett közben.

Időközben arra is rájöttem, hogy az ismeretlen férfi Eishirou főnöke volt. Akiről Naruék reggeli közben beszéltek valamelyik nap. A gyors felfogásom annak volt köszönhető, hogy a továbbiakban is néha Keigoékra tévedt a tekintetem és olyankor igencsak elszállt az agyam.

Dühös voltam Tomra, hogy nem segített bosszút állni rajtuk, főleg, mivel nem volt kedvem összeszedni egy vadidegent a lelátóról. Megtehettem volna, de valahogy nem volt hozzá hangulatom. Pont azért hívtam el Tomot, mert őt ismertem.

Míg Tezuka vissza nem jött én durcásan ültem a lelátón és megpróbáltam egy olyan helyre összpontosítani, ahol nem láthatom Őket.

Miután Tezuka visszatért se nagyon változott a helyzet. Az emberek közben szép lassan elkezdtek beszállingózni a lelátóra és így már szerencsére nem volt annyira feltűnő a párocska. Legalábbis egészen addig, még Naru a bemelegítés közepén fel nem viharzott a nézőtérre és el nem kezdett üvöltözni Keigoval. Azt nem igazán hallottam, hogy mit mond neki, de el tudtam képzelni.

- Bocsássatok meg! – állt fel Tezuka és sietős léptekkel elindult a barátnője felé

Amikor odaért mondott néhány szót Narunak, aki ezek után leszegett fejjel visszabandukolt a pályára és folytatta a bemelegítést – Tezuka még mondott valamit Atobénak és csak azután jött vissza hozzánk.

- Kérhetek egy szívességet? – ült vissza mellém

- Keigoról van szó?

- Igen.

- Akkor nem.

Nem is mondott többet. Szeretem Tezukában, hogy tudja mikor kell hallgatni.

Naruék meccse nagyon izgalmas volt. Legalábbis gondolom. Sajnos más kötötte le a figyelmemet. Dühös is voltam magamra, hogy nem tudtam levenni a szemem Róluk.

Akkor kaptam csak észbe, amikor az emberek elkezdtek felállni és kivonulni a nézőtérről és ezzel eltakarták Keigoékat.

- Mi lett az eredmény? – néztem Tezukára meglepetten

- Naruék nyertek. – csóválta a fejét, de nem szólt semmit. Ezért lesz ő a kedvenc sógorom.

A többi emberrel együtt mi is megindultunk kifelé. Az egyik folyosón álldogálva vártunk Naruékra David társaságában.

- Azt hittem a húgod veled jött. – jegyeztem meg a falnak támaszkodva

- Ha féltékeny vagy, akkor inkább Atobénak panaszkodj ne nekem.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny és nem panaszkodom.

- Nem Tényleg nem. – hagyta rám

- Tezuka! – jelent meg a két emlegetett szamár – Beszélhetnénk egy percre?

Végre Brigitt lemászott Keigo karjáról és a két fiú régi jó szokásához híven félrevonultak társalogni, isten tudja miről.

- Én eddig azt hittem, hogy Tezuka a nagy szerelmed. – jegyeztem meg hűvösen

- Változnak a dolgok. – vont vállat

- Na igen. – húztam el a szám – Az olyan lányokra, mint te hagy ne mondjam milyen jelzőt szoktak használni.

- Nem veszem fel a szurkálódásod, mert mind a ketten tudjuk, hogy már én nyertem.

- Igen? És ugyan mit? – néztem rá lesajnálóan – Magad sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy egy cseppet is érdekled őt.

- Csak a féltékenység beszél belőled. Eddig azt hittem, hogy kettőtök közül Naru a hülyébb, de tévedtem. Mégis te követted el a nagyobb hibát.

- Nem érdekelsz se te, se ő, – biccentettem Keigo felé – de ne merj így beszélni se rólam, se az unokahúgomról.

- Az unokahúgod egy senki…

- Brigitt! – szólalt meg figyelmeztetően David, de nem hatotta meg a húgát

- …ahogy te is egy senki vagy. És már semmit nem jelentesz Kei-chinek.

Azt nem tudom megmondani, hogy attól, ahogy hívta Keigot vagy attól, amit mondott, de elpattant bennem az utolsó húr. Ellöktem magam a faltól és dühösen megindultam felé. Magam se tudtam még, hogy mit fogok csinálni vele, ha odaérek, de azt akartam, hogy legalább akkora fájdalommal járjon, mint nekem az ő szavai. Sajnos nem derült ki mennyire kreatív tudok lenni egy ilyen helyzetben, mert Tezuka még az előtt lefogott, hogy elérhettem volna. Természetesen Brigitt addigra már rémülten a falhoz hátrált.

Bárhogy rúgtam és kapálóztam akkor sem engedett.

- Engedj már el! – próbáltam individuális eszközökhöz nyúlni, de ez sem hatotta meg

- Inkább nem.

- Te őrült vagy! – ugrott be elém Brigitt az ujjával hadonászva – Akár csak az unokahúgod!

- Fejezd be, mert különben elengedem! – szólalt meg Tezuka olyan fagyos, hangon, hogy még én is ledermedtem

Brigitt teljesen lefagyott. Félig nyitott szájjal állt és úgy nézett Tezukára. Legnagyobb sajnálatomra én nem láthattam az arcvonásait, de a velünk szemben állók megrökönyödött fejét nézve nem lehetett túl barátságos. Végül a lány összeszedte magát és elhátrált néhány lépést.

- Menjünk Kei-chi! – fordult Keigohoz

- Nekem még van itt egy kis dolgom.

- Akkor kint megvárlak. – indult el emelt fejjel a folyosón

A következő folyosóig ért el, amikor egy hangos puffanás kíséretében elterült a földön.

- Bocsáss meg! – lépett ki a sarok mögül Naru

- Te direkt elgáncsoltál. – hisztizett Brigitt

- Hogy én? – tette a szívére a kezét Naru, meglepett arckifejezést öltve magára – Soha nem tennék ilyet.

- Naru nem az a fajta, aki csak úgy minden ok nélkül kigáncsolna másokat a folyosón. – jelent meg Anna is

Ebből is látszik, hogy volt rá oka.

- Elengednél? – kérdeztem Tezukát megunva a rabságot

- Persze. – eresztett el

- Köszönöm. – simítottam le néhány ráncot a ruhámon, majd elindultam a folyosón

Ahogy elmentem Keigo mellett, ő fordult utánam, de nem szólt egy szót se. Meg se álltam a következő lánymosdóig, ahol bevetettem magam az egyik fülkébe és leültem a vécére. Ahogy előre sejtettem alig fél perc múlva újra nyílt az ajtó és valaki besétált.

- Risa? – kérdezte fennhangon Naru

- Itt vagyok. – szóltam ki

Hallottam, ahogy benyit a mellettem lévő fülkébe és ő is leül.

- És most? Hogyan tovább?

- Azt hiszem itt az ideje annak, hogy hazamenjek.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Nincs értelme tovább húzni a dolgot. Ma Keigo bebizonyította, hogy örökre vége. Suliba kéne mennem és… És újra kéne szerveznem az egész életemet.

- Honnan veszed, hogy örökre vége?

- Te is láttad mit műveltek ma.

- Láttam. – mondta rövid szünet után

- Este hazautazom, holnap pedig felhívom Reikáékat és tartunk egy görbe estét. Vagy valamit.

- Ha gondolod nálunk még maradhatsz néhány napot.

- Nem kösz. Anyám is már vár és holnaptól lesz elég gondod nélkülem is. Nem venném a szívemre, ha miattam nem sikerülne legyőznöd Tezukát.

- Nem akarom legyőzni.

- Persze, hogy nem. – hagytam rá – Menni kéne, mert a többiek várnak.

- Akkor menjünk! – állt fel

Követtem a példáját. Már a folyosón sétáltunk, amikor legközelebb megszólaltam.

- Naru?

- Hm?

- Köszönöm.

- Mit? – nézett rám menet közben

- Amit Brigittel csináltál.

- Megérdemelte. Azért is amit az elmúlt három évben csinált Tezukával, azért is amit ma csinált Atobéval és legfőképp, az miatt amit ma mondott.

Miután hazaértünk összeszedtem azt a néhány cuccot, amim volt és elbúcsúztam a családtól. Naru és Tezuka vittek ki a repülőtérre.

- Köszi mindent. – öleltem meg Narut, majd Tezukához fordultam

- Hagyhattad volna, hogy megverjem.

- Lehet. De…

- Risa! – jelent meg Keigo zihálva

- Mit akarsz? – öntött el a jogos düh

- Mért akartad bántani Brigittet? – nézett a szemembe

- Semmi közöd hozzá. Inkább menj és vigasztalgasd! Abban úgyis nagyon jó vagy. Sziasztok. – köszöntem el Naruéktól, majd sebes léptekkel megindultam a beszálló kapu felé. Szerencsére Keigo a gépre nem tudott követni, mert nem volt jegye. De megpróbált. Ezer köszönet a biztonsági rendszernek. Remélem az éjszakát egy cellában tölti.

Az út nagy részét végigaludtam. A maradékban pedig egy kedves idős hölgy élettörténet hallgathattam végig. Még képeket is mutogatott az unokáiról. Kora reggel szálltunk le Japánban. Még nem akartam hazamenni, úgyhogy szereztem egy taxit és a Taito kerületbe vitettem magam. Egy régi bérház előtt álltunk meg. Bementem a kapun és fellifteztem a harmadik emeletre majd bekopogtattam a 38-as lakásba. Néhány perc után nyílt ki az ajtó, ami mögött a pizsamás és kissé kócos apám állt. Valószínűleg én ébresztettem.

- Mi történt Risa? – lepődött meg, amikor meglátott

- Nem tudom mit csináljak. – borultam sírva a nyakába

Miután lenyugodtam kicsit főzött nekem egy teát és elmeséltem a történteket.

- Én mindig is mondtam, hogy ez az Atobe nem hozzád való. A szeme se állt jól. Te sokkal okosabb vagy, mint hogy egy ilyen ficsúrral összeállj. – járkált fel-alá dühösen

Természetesen soha nem mondott ilyet. Egyrészt mert nem merte volna a szemembe mondani, másrészt pedig mert nem így gondolta. Annak ellenére, hogy elkísérgettem a versenyeire mégis tovább tanultam és ez volt neki a legfontosabb. Mindennek ellenére aranyos volt tőle, hogy ennyire felháborodott.

- Nem tudom mit csináljak most? – szipogtam

- Felejtsd el Atobét és foglalkozz az egyetemmel. Még azt sem döntötted el, hogy mi lesz belőled.

- Eddig azt hittem, hogy majd egyszer Keigo felesége.

- De te nem akartál hozzámenni. – értetlenkedett

- Most még nem. De később… – elcsuklott a hangom, így nem tudtam befejezni

- Gyere! – ölelt magához

- Eddig csak olyan jövőt képzeltem el, amiben ő is benne volt.

- Hidd el az élet nem áll meg egyetlen csalódásnál. Csak nézz engem és anyádat.

- Hát pont ez a problémám. Ti vagytok az intő példa. Leéltetek 15 évet úgy, hogy szerettétek egymást, de még csak nem is szóltatok egymáshoz. És amikor végre újra nem áll közétek senki még csak arra sem vagytok képesek, hogy bevalljátok egymásnak, hogy mit éreztek. Három év alatt semmi. Én nem akarom így leélni az egész életem.

- Akkor mért nem mész el hozzá és mondod meg ezt neki is?

- Azt kértem, hogy segíts!

- Akkor mégis mit vársz tőlem? Nem akarsz úgy járni, mint mi, de harcolni sem akarsz érte. Akkor én miben tudnék segíteni? Én beszéljek vele?

- Ez se rossz, de én egyelőre arra gondoltam, hogy te beszélj anyával.

- Most inkább a te problémáddal foglalkozzunk.

- Azzal foglalkozunk. Arra gondoltam, hogy te mond el neki, hogy szakítottunk Keigoval.

- Biztos, hogy meg kell tudnia? – ijedt meg

- Szerinted meddig lehet az ilyet eltitkolni?

- Egy ideig. Majd azt mondod, most nem kísérted el Atobét egy versenyére, mert tanulni szeretnél.

- Ez nem rossz. Legalább lesz időm felkészülni. Mondjuk az egyik hétvégén én elutazom messzire, te pedig addig elmondod neki. – adtam elő a tervem

- Vagy te elmondod én meg majd ott állok és ha kell lefogom. Vagy kihívom a mentőket.

- Milyen jó fej apa vagy. – húztam el a szám

- Mért én áldozzam fel magam?

- Mert szeretsz? – vigyorodtam el

Ezen egy percig elgondolkozott.

- Nem akarsz mégiscsak kibékülni Atobéval? Én szívesen beszélek vele helyetted.

- Ne légy már ilyen nyuszi!

- Risa? – rogyott le fáradtan az egyik székre

- Tessék?

- Szerinted anyád tényleg szeret?

- Biztos vagyok benne.

- Akkor mért nem mondja?

- Te mért nem mondod?

- Én már jónéhányszor mondtam neki, de mindig elzavart.

- Komolyan? – esett le az állam

- Igen. – bólintott szomorúan

- Nem tudom mi baja lehet. Majd beszélek vele.

Miután apám kipanaszkodta magát a Hyoteiben uralkodó káoszról – Ami körülbelül annyit jelentett, hogy néhány srác kiváltságosabbnak hitte magát a többinél. Valljuk be ez nem új keletű probléma – úgy döntöttem itt az ideje hazamennem.

Végülis apám vitt haza, de ahhoz már nem volt elég bátor, hogy be is jöjjön. A kapuban megölelt, sok sikert kívánt azután pedig magamra hagyott.

- Üdvözlöm Ojo-sama! – fogadott az ajtóban Alastor

- Anyám merre van? – kérdeztem idegesen

- A társalkodóban.

- Köszönöm. – indultam meg, de néhány lépés után megtorpantam és visszafordultam – Ja és Alastor…

- Igen Ojo-sama? – fordult ő is felém

- Tadaima! – mosolyogtam rá, mire ő is elmosolyodott és enyhén meghajolt

Anyám jó szokásához híven egy könyvvel a kezében ült az egyik fotelben és olvasott.

- Szia! Megjöttem! – dobtam le magam a vele szemben lévő kanapéra

- Azt látom. – felelte fel sem nézve

- Mi a baj? – ráncoltam a homlokom

- Nincs semmi baj.

- Nem így szoktál fogadni.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte érdektelenül – Merre jártál?

- Hogy érted? – lepődtem meg. Naruék elmondták volna? Nem mintha titok lenne. – Beugrottam Naruékhoz is a verseny után.

- Jaj! Ne szórakozz velem! – dobta le a könyvét maga mellé, amivel igencsak meglepett – Láttam, hogy apád hozott haza.

- Oh, hogy erre gondolsz.

- Igen erre. Mióta vagy itthon?

- Reggel érkeztem és beugrottam hozzá.

- Mióta az az első dolgod, hogy hozzá mész el?

- Nem az az első dolgom. Csak beszélni akartam vele és gondoltam te még úgyis alszol olyan korán, ő már biztos ébren van és ezért mentem oda először.

- Mi az, amit velem nem tudsz megbeszélni csak vele?

- Anya, kérlek ne féltékenykedj! Most nagyon nem vagyok veszekedős hangulatban. Azt vártam inkább, hogy amikor hazajövök, akkor boldogan vársz. Jól jött volna a felvidítás.

- Mért történt valami? – lepődött meg – Atobe-kunnel?

Na most vagy nagyon okos, vagy nagyon ismer, vagy piszkosul szerencsés. Vagy egyszerűen ez az ő fontossági sorrendje. De ha már így beletrafált nem látom több értelmét titkolni a dolgot. Igazából az már nem is titok lenne, hanem hazugság. Vettem egy nagy levegőt és kimondtam.

- Szakítottunk.

- De… de hát… – hápogott teljesen lefagyva

- Tudod mit? Most van egy kis dolgom, de visszajövök néhány óra múlva. Addig van időd feldolgozni. Később még beszélünk. – mondtam neki bár fogalmam sem volt mennyit fog fel belőle – Alastor! – kiabáltam az ajtóból

- Igenis Ojo-sama? – tűnt fel egyből

- Szóljon Sebastiannak, hogy fél órán belül szükségem lesz az autóra.

- Igenis.

- Nem akar bemenni Ojo-sama? – érdeklődött Sebastian, mikor már vagy tíz perce álltunk tétlenül Keigo házával szemben

- Nem igazán. – válaszoltam a kertet pásztázva

- Akkor mért jöttünk ide?

- Ott van! – kiáltottam fel hirtelen

- Az ifjú Atobe-donot lessük meg? – nézett arra, amerre én is

- Dehogy! A kutyát! – válaszoltam miközben Risa épp egy fadarabbal a szájában futott vissza Keigo felé

- De mért nézzük? – értetlenkedett

- Akarom azt a kutyát. – jelentettem ki határozottan

Átsétáltam az úton a kapuhoz. Keigo szerencsére épp az én irányomba dobta el a botot és Risa egyből fel is ismert, úgyhogy ahelyett, hogy visszavitte volna neki az ágat hozzám rohant. Amikor Keigo is észrevett egy pillanatra lefagyott, majd ő is elindult felém.

- Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte mosolyogva

- A kutyámért jöttem. – néztem fel rá dühösen, miközben Risa buksiját simogattam

- Risa az én kutyám. – komorodott el az arca

- Miért lenne a tied? Én vettem.

- Én kaptam.

- De tőlem.

- Én neveztem el.

- Rólam.

- Nem lehet minden a tied, ami a te nevedet kapja.

- Akarom Risát! – kezdtek gyűlni a könnyek a szememben

- Én is akartam. De ennek ellenére elhagyott. Sajnos nem kaphatunk meg mindent, amit szeretnénk. – fordított hátat és elindult a ház felé. Risa utána nézett, majd vissza rám. Végül megnyalta a kezem és Keigo után ment.

- Mért veszel el mindent tőlem? – kérdeztem halkan a távolodó párt nézve – Az istenit! – rúgtam bele a kerítésbe, majd visszaindultam az autóhoz.

Annyira lefoglalt az önsajnálat, hogy nem is vettem észre, hogy lelépek az útra. Már csak arra figyeltem fel, hogy valami vadul dudál. fel sem fogtam még igazán, hogy mi történik, amikor a lábaim maguktól cselekedtek.

A járdán ülve elkerekedett szemekkel néztem, ahogy egy kisbusz lefékezik ott, ahol az imént még én voltam.

- Jól vagy? – ugrott ki a sofőr halálra rémülten az autóból

- Ojo-sama! – jelent meg Sebastian is – Jól van?

Mindig ez a hülye kérdés. Már épp bólintani akartam, hogy azért megnyugodjanak legalább ők, amikor Keigo is berobogott.

- Risa! – csúszott be mellém félig térdelő pozícióba – Nem történt semmi bajod? – tette a vállamra a kezét

Azzal még mindig nem voltam igazán tisztában, hogy mi folyik körülöttem, csak annyi maradt meg, hogy piszkosul dühös vagyok Keigora.

- Ne érj hozzám! – szólaltam meg

- Tessék? – lepődött meg, de nem engedett el

- Ne érj hozzám! – néztem a szemébe dühösen, mire vissza is húzta a kezét

- Bocsáss meg! – mondta sértődötten, majd visszaindult a házához

- Ojo-sama. – nyújtotta a kezét Sebastian

- Risa! – állt meg hirtelen Keigo – Ne próbálkozz semmivel, mert nem fogom hagyni, hogy őt is elvedd tőlem. – indult tovább

Inkább elfordítottam a tekintetem Keigoról és hagytam, hogy Sebastian felsegítsen, azután pedig biztosítottam róla a kisbusz sofőrjét, hogy semmi bajom sem lett a baleset következtében. Egyéb okokból nem is egy, de nem hiszem, hogy őt ez egy cseppet is érdekelte volna. Már így is épp elég drámát látott az életemből.

- Most hova Ojo-sama? – kérdezte Sebastian már a kocsiban ülve

- A legközelebbi menhelyre.

- De Ojo…

- Menjünk! – mondtam ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon

- Hai! – indította be az autót

Hosszas válogatás után végül egy ugyan olyan kiskutyát választottam magamnak, mint amilyen Risa is volt. Egyetlen lényeges különbséget leszámítva. Azt, hogy ez a kutya kislány volt.

- Anya! – rohantam be a házba, kezembe a kutyával – Anya! Merre vagy?

- A dolgozószobában van. – igazított útba Alastor

- Köszönöm. – rohantam el mellette – Anya! – rontottam be a dolgozószobába

- Mi a ba…? Mi az a kezedben? – nézett fel

- Egy kutya! – újságoltam boldogan – Az én kutyám. – tettem el a földre – Csak az enyém. Én vettem és magamnak.

Ő is felállt és közelebb sétált.

- Minek neked kutya?

- Mert Risát elvették tőlem. – tűnt el a boldog mosoly az arcomról

- És mi a neve? – váltott gyorsan témát

Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen könnyen fogadja majd a dolgot. És látszólag fel is fogta, mert egyből levette, az iménti megjegyzésem lényegét.

- Keigo. – guggoltam le az eb mellé és simogattam meg a fejét, mire hálásan hozzádörgölte az orrát a tenyeremhez

- Kicsim. – kezdett bele óvatosan – Nem biztos, hogy a legjobb ötlet a kutyát a volt barátodról elnevezned. Én szólok Alastornak, hogy készítsen valami ennivalót neki, addig te gondold át még egyszer ezt a dolgot – hagyott magunkra a kis Keigoval

- Én szeretem ezt a nevet. – öleltem át magam előtt a térdeim és néztem, ahogy a kiskutya épp lepisil egy méregdrága perzsaszőnyeget

Végülis anyám nem tudott lebeszélni a névválasztásomról. Mivel nem volt szívem kirakni a kis Keigot az udvarra felvittem a szobámba és lefektettem magam mellé az ágyra. Reggelre úgy ébredtünk, hogy ő foglalta el az igencsak méretes ágyam háromnegyed részét én pedig a maradék néhány centin kuporogtam görcsösen.

- Ez így nem fog működni! – ültem fel kinyújtóztatva az elgémberedett tagjaimat – Csak mert róla kaptad a neved még nem kell úgy is viselkedned, mint ő. – olvastam be neki, mire egy elégedettet ásított és a hátára fordulva tovább aludt – Hasztalan mondanom bármit is. Akárcsak nála. – kuporodtam le az ágy mellé, mire Keigo közelebb kúszott és a fülembe szuszogva folytatta a szunyókálást

A legalább fél órás letargiámból végül a telefonom csörgése zökkentett ki.

- Risa! – kiabált bele a telefonba Reika mikor felvettem

- Mi a baj?

- Még te kérded, hogy mi a baj? Most mondta Yui, hogy szakítottatok Atobéval.

- Igaza volt.

- De…de…de mért?

- Hosszú történet és most nincs időm elmesélni, mert akkor elkések a suliból.

- Este átugorjunk Yuival?

- Gyertek. – mosolyodtam el

- Alastor! – léptem be a házba délután

- Igenis Ojo-sama? – jelent meg egyből

- Hol van Keigo?

- A szobájában. Alszik.

- Köszönöm. – rohantam fel

Még én az iskolában voltam Alastor mindenről gondoskodott. A kis Keigo egy kutyaágyban aludt az egyik ablak alatt. Mellette egy vizes tál és rengeteg játék volt, aminek a fele csöpögött a nyáltól. Leguggoltam mellé és elhúztam a rózsaszín függönyt.

- Szia Keigo! – simogattam meg, mire álmosan végignyalta a kezem – Ugye tudod, hogy neked a kertben lenne a helyed? Persze, hogy tudod. – vakargattam meg a hasát, amikor hanyatt dobta magát – Pokolian hiányzik. – gurult végig egy könnycsepp az arcomon – Te is kedvelnéd Risát. Sok mindent megtaníthatna neked.

- Mi meg már azt hittük, hogy Atobéról beszélsz. – szólalt meg Reika a hátam mögött

Gyorsan megpördültem. Yui és Reika az ajtófélfát támasztották és engem néztek.

- Mi a helyzet? – mosolyogtam rájuk

- Velünk semmi különös, de az látszik, hogy te nagyon szenvedsz.

- Miből gondolod?

- Egy, mert általában már csak akkor veszed fel előttünk ezt az álmosolyt. Kettő, mert sírsz. Három pedig, mert Atobéról van szó.

Egyből le is hervadt a mosoly az arcomról.

- Igyunk vagy beszélgessünk?

- Nem iszom. Keigo amúgy sem örülne, ha…

- Keigo nem örülne? Ezek után kit érdekel, hogy ő mit gondol? – akadt ki teljesen

- Szóval Keigo nem örülne, ha itthon hagynánk egyedül. – vettem fel a kutyát a kezembe és cipeltem az ágyhoz

- Úgy nevezted el a kutyát, hogy Keigo?

- Igen.

- Ő nem fogja helyettesíteni Atobét.

- Persze, hogy nem. Hisz csak egy kutya. Ő Risát fogja majd helyettesíteni.

- Csak neked lesz rosszabb, ha mindig eszedbe jut majd róla.

- Tudom. Csak amikor megláttam… – elharaptam a mondatot. Hogy fogalmazzam meg úgy, hogy ne legyen félreérthető?

- Megláttad? – türelmetlenkedett

- Amikor megláttam egyből eszembe jutott, hogy úgy illene Risához. Mármint a kutya Risához.

- Úgy, mint ti egymáshoz Atobéval.

- Ezt nem mondtam.

- De gondoltad.

- Keigo lány? – szólalt meg Yui

- Attól függ melyikre gondolsz.

- Rá. – mutatott kis Keigora

- Igen.

- Yushi szerint nem Atobe akart szakítani.

- És Yushi ezt mégis miből gondolja?

- Atobe mondta neki.

Nyomós érv.

- Igazán? Hát nekem kicsit mást mondott.

- Csak szünetet akart tartani. – folytatta

Hogy valaki milyen jól informált.

- Igen. És közben felszedett egy másik lányt. Nem is lányt. Brigittet. Ez a legrosszabb az egészben.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy akkor is dühös lennél, ha másik lányról lenne szó. – szólt közbe ismét Reika

- Persze, hogy dühös lennék. De Brigitt, akkor is nagyon bosszant.

- Egyáltalán ki ez a Brigitt?

- egy lány.

- Komolyan? – húzta el a száját

- Hosszú történet és most a legkevésbé sincs kedvem pont róla beszélni. De a lényeg, hogy nagyon nem kedvelem.

- Ha jól hallottam te is randiztál egy másik sráccal. – rúgott belém Yui

- Nem nevezném igazán randinak. Egyrészt a felénél feladta, mert félt Keigotól, másrészt pedig végig ott volt harmadiknak Tezuka.

- De… – folytatta volna Yui az én hibáim keresését, amikor valaki félbeszakította kopogtatással

- Igen?

- Elnézést a zavarásért Ojo-sama, de ez jött az imént. – lépett be Alastor a kezében egy hatalmas csokor rózsával

- Kitől? – érdeklődött Reika

- Nem volt hozzá kártya.

- Na mégis kitől? – szólt bele Yui is

- Abban a pillanatban egy üzenet jött a telefonomra. Felálltam és az asztalhoz sétáltam, amin volt.

- Kitől jött? – kérdezte kíváncsian Reika

- Keigo.

- Mit ír?

- Tippelhetsz.

- Mondjuk… – gondolkodott el – Sajnálom hülye voltam, de bocsáss meg és kezdjük újra. Keigo.

- Nagyjából. Csak kicsit szűkszavúbban.

- Mennyire szűkszavúbban.

- Hát vond le az első mondatot és úgy rendben is van.

- Csak annyit írt, hogy „Keigo"?

- Igen. – bólintottam és ledobtam a telefont az asztalra

- És neked erre mi a válaszod?

- Hogy mi?

Átvettem a csokrot Alastortól ledobtam a földre és jó ötször-hatszor megtapostam.

- Alastor! Kérem szóljon Sebastiannak, hogy ezeket – vettem fel a földről a csokrot – vigye el Keigo házához és dobja be a kertbe.

- Igenis Ojo-sama. – vette át a virágokat, majd kihátrált és becsukta az ajtót

Most megtanulja Atobe Keigo, hogy velem ne szórakozzon. Nem elég, hogy eldob, de utána még szórakozik is velem. Hát ezt nem hagyom. Én is tudok legalább olyan undok lenni, mint ő.

- Nem volt ez egy kicsit túlzás? – érdeklődött Reika

- Túlzás? – gondolkodtam el, majd ismét bevillant a kép, amikor megcsókolta Brigittet – Egyáltalán nem volt az.

- Ahogy gondolod. – hagyta rám

- Te mit szólnál, ha Shishido direkt a szemed előtt csókolna meg egy másik lányt.

- Ryo? Hmmm… Nem tudom elképzelni. – mondta néhány másodperc gondolkodás után – Ő annyira nem szociális típus.

Jó lehet, hogy nem ő volt a legjobb példa, ha visszaemlékezek, hogy szegény Reikának hány hónapjába telt meghódítani. A mai napig nem tudom, hogy hogyan csinálta. Nem is hajlandó elmesélni.

Reika szerencséjére egy középiskolába kerültek és másodikban még osztálytársak is lettek. Reika akkor döntötte el, hogy ő igenis szerelmes – és még ő szólta le Tezuka sokszínű beszédstílusát. Nála ez nem volt újdonság, úgyhogy nem is kerítettem neki nagy feneket. Akkor jöttem csak rá, hogy elég komoly az ügy, amikor még az év végén is csak róla beszélt. Végül az utolsó év elején sikerült elcsábítania. Én a mai napig hiszem, hogy nem tisztességes módszerekkel, de Yui szerint nem ért Reika a boszorkánysághoz. Először Shishido csak azért ment el randizni Reikával, hogy hagyja békén. De pár hétre rá járni kezdtek. A titkot talán soha nem fejtem meg, de egy biztos. Gyönyörű párt alkotnak. Legalábbis elég szórakoztatót. Rajtuk már csak a Yui-Yushi kapcsolat tesz túl. Yushi az a tipikus papucsférj típus. Yui bármint monda az első szavára ugrik és teljesíti. Néha már talán sajnálom is. Néha. De legtöbbször csak jót mulatok rajta.

- Szerintetek mit csináljak? – tértem vissza az eredeti problémámra

- Neked kell döntened. – jött a szokásos jótanács Yuitól

Reikára néztem segítségért, aki nagyon elgondolkodott, de végül megsajnált és válaszolt.

- Ha abból indulok ki, hogy én mennyire szeretem Atobét, azt tanácsolom, hogy felejtsd el örökre és keress valaki mást. Viszont, ha abból, hogy te mennyire szereted, akkor azt, hogy meg se forduljon a fejedben elengedni őt. Bármennyire is fáj kimondani, de ő a hozzád illő srác.

- De mért csinálja ezt? – tettem fel a kérdést Yuira nézve

- Mért tőlem kérdezed? – nézett rám nyugodtan

- Mert te tudod a választ.

- Miből gondolod?

- Abból, hogy Yushi neked mindent elmond. Neki pedig Keigo mond el mindent. Szóval? – semmi válasz – Yui létszíves segíts már! – fakadtam ki kétségbeesetten

- Úgy döntött megfogadja az unokatestvéred tanácsát.

- Milyen tanácsát? – lepődtem meg

- Vissza akar hódítani. Bár szerintem az a csomag, amit az előbb küldtél neki igencsak visszaveti majd a lelkesedését.

- Tehát szerinted meg kéne állítanom?

- Ha szeretnél kibékülni Atobéval, akkor nem ártana.

- Alastor! – rohantam ki a szobából

Végigfutottam a folyosón, majd le a lépcsőn. Alastor pont az étkezőből lépett ki, amikor odaértem.

- Valami baj van Ojo-sama? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Hol van Sebastian?

- Úton Atobe-dono házához.

- Fenébe! – jött szívből

- Sikerült? – ért utol Reika is

- Nem. Már elment.

- Hát akkor menjünk utána. – indult meg az ajtó felé

Mire odaértünk Keigo házához Sebastian már nem volt sehol. Gyorsan kiugrottam Reika autójából és odarohantam a kapuhoz.

Amikor odaértem a Keigo épp felegyenesedett kezébe a csokorral. Zihálva néztem fel a csalódott szemeibe.

- Van még valami? – szólalt meg végül ő – Vagy már mindent tönkretettél, amit szerettél volna és most azért jöttél, hogy végignézd a következményeket?

- Keigo én…

- Nem hiszem, hogy még lenne bármi keresni valód itt. A műsort végig láttad. – fordított hátat is indult el kimért léptekkel a kezében lóbálva a virágokat

- Keigo! – kiabáltam utána a kerítésbe kapaszkodva – Keigo! Keigo! Keigo! – halkultam el a végére és sírva a földre rogytam

- Risa! – szaladt oda hozzám Reika – Gyere! Menjünk haza!

- Nagyon megbántottam. – mondtam sírva miközben hagytam, hogy az autóhoz vezessen

Addig nem hagytak magamra Reikáék, még teljesen meg nem nyugodtam. Miután végre sikerült kitessékelnem őket lefeküdtem az ágyamra a változatosság kedvéért szundikáló Keigo mellé és újra nézni kezdtem.

Reggel Alastor ébresztett. A bevetett ágyon a hátamon feküdtem abban a ruhában, amiben előző nap is voltam. A hasamon pedig a kis Keigo elégedetten szuszogott.

- Alastor! – szólaltam meg a plafont bámulva

- Igen Ojo-sama? – nézett hátra a függöny elhúzása közben

- Szóljon Sebastiannak, hogy nem megyek ma sehová.

- Iskolába se?

- Nem oda se.

- A vendégét azért kívánja fogadni?

Valahogy sejtettem, hogy Reika úgysem adja fel és eljön megnézni mi van velem. Viszont ahhoz nem éreztem elég erőt, hogy felálljak és eljátsszam neki, hogy már teljesen jól vagyok.

- Küldje csak fel.

- Igenis! – hagyott magamra

Néhány perc múlva kopogtattak. Reika nem szokott kopogtatni. Viszont Yui igen.

- Szabad! – szóltam ki

Az ajtó csigalassúsággal nyílt, de végül megjelent mögötte a látogatóm feje.

- Keigo! – ültem fel hirtelen, amit a kis Keigo egy elégedetlen morgással konstatált

- Beszélhetünk? – kérdezte az kilincsbe kapaszkodva

Bólogatni kezdtem, úgyhogy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és kicsit közelebb sétált.

- Sajnálom Keigo. – kezdtem bele én először – Én nem akartam…

- Vettél egy új kutyát? – szakított félbe

Lenéztem a kis Keigora, aki az ölemben feküdt és érdeklődve nézett fel nagy Keigora.

- Igen.

- Akkor mért jöttél el tegnap?

- Mert nem akartam, hogy megkapd azt a hülye csokrot.

- De mért? Ha már vettél egy kutyát, akkor úgy döntöttél, hogy teljesen vége és lezárod ezt az egészet.

- Akárcsak te.

- Én nem vettem új kutyát.

- Azt tényleg nem. De neked ott volt Risa. Nekem is kellett valaki és sajnos Brigitt már foglalt volt.

- Nem történt semmi köztem és aközött a lány között.

- Persze, hogy nem. Én is láttam. – forgattam a szemeim

- Azon kívül semmi. Esküszöm, hogy azon a folyosón láttam utoljára, ahol te is.

- Csak nem idegesített a hisztije? Látod én ezért döntöttem a kis Keigo mellett. Ő nem hisztizik. Csak alszik. – simogattam meg a laposakat pislogó kutyát

- Kis Keigo? – nézett rám elkerekedett szemekkel

- Igen. Mert olyan kicsi. Ha megnő, már nem hiszem, hogy alkalmazható lesz rá ez a jelző. Ha Risa nyomdokaiba lép, akkor egy év múlva már nagyobb lesz, mint… – felnéztem rá – mint az eredeti Keigo.

- Te rólam nevezted el a kutyát?

- Igen, mert amikor megláttam annyira hasonlított Risára és…

És ez a név ugrott be először. Semmilyen más névvel sem tudtam elképzelni. Ez tűnt a leglogikusabb választásnak, bármennyire is illogikus volt.

- Risa… – ült le velem szemben – Nem ez a ruha volt rajtad tegnap is? – nézett rám elgondolkodva

- Megtisztelő, hogy még akkor is megjegyzed milyen ruha van rajtam, amikor utálsz, de mi lenne, ha folytatnád, amibe belekezdtél? – néztem rá türelmetlenül

- Ja igen. Szóval nem akarok veszekedni vagy rosszban lenni veled. Nem akarok semmi mást, csak melletted lenni, még ha csak barátként is.

- Barátként? – hökkentem meg – Szerinted végigbőgtem volna az elmúlt három éjszakámat, ha csak a barátod szeretnék lenni?

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy…

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy egy hülye vagy, aki egyből szünetet akar tartani, csak mert összeveszünk. Én csak dühből mondtam, amit mondtam, te pedig egyből úgy értelmezted, hogy nem szeretlek és szakítani akarok.

- Akkor mért nem akarsz hozzám jönni?

- Hozzád akarok menni. Csakis hozzád, de még nem most. Várjunk még néhány évet. – néztem rá kérlelőn

- De megígéred? – nézett rám elárvult kiskutya szemekkel

- De hülye vagy. – öleltem magamhoz, majd néhány másodperc múlva el is toltam. – Ne merészelj még egyszer megcsókolni valakit előttem.

- Ő csókolt meg engem.

- Nem láttam, hogy nagyon ellenálltál volna.

- Nekem nem kellett ezért visszaadtam. – vont vállat

- Ha-ha-ha. – forgattam a szemeimet, mire közelebb hajolt és megpróbált megcsókolni – Eddig tartott a nagy barátság? – érdeklődtem vigyorogva

- Te mondtad, hogy nem akarod, hogy barátok legyünk.

- Pedig lehet, hogy jobb ötlet lenne. – gondolkoztam el látványosan

- Most már nem gondolhatod meg magad. – húzta össze a szemeit

- Én még nem mondtam semmi konkrétumot.

- De ultimátumot adtál.

- Igen, amiben kikötöttem, hogy nem csókolhatsz meg senkit előttem. – akadékoskodtam tovább – Most pedig pont... – csókolt meg, de rögtön el is toltam magamtól – Ne már. Ezt látja kis Keigo is. Nem akarok rossz példát mutatni neki.

- Akartam is már kérdezni, hogy neki nem a kertben lenne a helye?

- Én itt tartom.

- Viszont ahogy elnézem a rosszpéldával nem lesz gond, mert elaludt.

- Ez a kutya más se csinál egész nap. – néztem le rá homlokráncolva

- A férfiaknak szükségük van a sok pihenésre. – düllesztette ki a mellkasát

- Az lehet, viszont kis Keigo lány.

- Hogy mondod? – nézett rám meghökkenve

- Kislány.

- Te egy lánykutyát neveztél el rólam?

- Ezt pont te kérdezed? Így legalább kvittek vagyunk.

- Hm… Csak akkor, ha hagyod hogy végre…

Nem hagytam, hogy befejezze inkább megcsókoltam. Ez a boldog pillanat sem tartott sokáig, mert megcsörrent a telefonom.

- Ki volt az? – kérdezte Keigo homlokráncolva miután letettem

- Naru.

- És akkor mért nem szóltál bele a telefonba? – kérdezte még mindig gyanakodva

- Nem adott rá esélyt. Elhadart egy csomó dolgot, amiből annyit fogtam fel, hogy a történelem vizsgája egy ponttal jobb lett, mint Tezukáé, azután pedig egyből le is rakta.

- Akkor csak sikerült legyőznie Tezukát.

- Úgy néz ki. Nem vagy miatta féltékeny? – vigyorodtam el ismét

- Jut eszembe. Te eldöntötted már, hogy mi lesz belőled?

- Mért te igen? – húztam fel az egyik szemöldököm

- Én igen.

- Tényleg? – lepődtem meg – Mi?

- A férjed.

- Hát nem túl új ötlet, de azért tetszik. – vigyorogtam rá

- És most mit tervezel?

- Lemegyünk anyámhoz és kihúzzuk a rejtegetett depressziójából.

- Rejtegetett?

- Nem akarta kimutatni miattam, hogy milyen mélyen érintette a szakításunk, de attól még tudom, hogy teljesen ki van borulva miatta.

- Aranyos. Jut eszembe. Apám tegnap felkeresett és meghívott minket szombat estére vacsorára.

- És igent mondtál?

- Igen.

- Ennyire bíztál benne, hogy kibékülünk, vagy csak ezért akartál kibékülni?

- Azt is mondta, hogy ha én nem akarok menni, akkor te egyedül is meg vagy hívva.

- Hogy-hogy? Mi ez a hirtelen érdeklődés az irányomban? Azt hittem ki nem állhat.

- Édesanyám megfenyegette. Végre rájött, hogy komolyan gondolom ezt az egészet és találkozni akar veled. Gondolom, hogy leteszteljen beleillesz-e az Atobe családba.

- Milyen megtisztelő. – húztam el a szám – És apád is ott lesz azon a vacsorán?

- Gondolom.

- Remek kis szombat esti program lesz. Melyik arcomban menjek?

- Akkor eljössz? – nézett rám reménykedve

- Gondolom. Ha már miattam csinálják ezt az egészet.

- És kedves leszel?

- Kedves legyek?

- Azt akarom, hogy szeressenek és jöjjenek rá ők is, hogy nálad jobbat nem találhatok.

- Akkor én is ezt akarom. – mosolyodtam el

Amikor lementünk a földszintre, hogy felvidítsuk anyámat is a társalkodóban találtuk. Ott ült magányosan egy könyvel a kezében és maga elé bámult. Szerencsére nem vett minket észre, úgyhogy kihívtam Keigot, hogy beszéljünk.

- Tényleg depressziósnak tűnik. – jegyezte meg

- Mondtam én. Kérhetek tőled egy szívességet?

- Milyen szívességet? – ráncolta a homlokát

- El kéne menni apámért és idehozni.

- De ő nem igazán kedvel engem.

- Dehogynem. Csak nagyon jól titkolja. Mond meg neki, hogy én küldtelek és nem lesz baj.

- Baj? – nézett rám gyanakvóan

- Kérlek, tedd meg anyámért. – néztem rá nagyon szépen

- És te addig mit csinálsz?

- Beszélek vele.

- Rendben. – sóhajtott, majd elment

Jó fél órán keresztül csak erőt gyűjtöttem és végiggondoltam, hogy mit is mondjak, majd bementem anyámhoz és leültem vele szemben, de észre se vett.

- Anya! – szóltam hozzá, mire észbe kapott és elmosolyodott

- Bocsáss meg csak nagyon elgondolkoztam. Mit szeretnél?

- Beszélgetni veled.

- Jaj kicsim. Lépj túl Atobe-kunön! Nem egy fiúból áll a világ. Nézz csak meg engem és apádat.

- Pont erről van szó. Nézlek titeket és nem értem mit csináltok.

- Ezt hogy érted? – lepődött meg

- Mért nem jöttök újra össze? Hisz lassan húsz éve erről álmodoztok.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű. Apád és én már nem…

- Mi nem?

- Nem szeretjük egymást.

- Ne akarj már átverni. Apa mondta, hogy már többször is mondta neked, hogy szeret, de te mindig elzavartad. És te is szereted. Ezért nem értem, hogy miért színészkedsz még mindig.

Sóhajtott egyet beletörődve abba, hogy el kell mondania az igazat.

- Ez tényleg nem olyan egyszerű. Kyohei egy tanár én pedig…

- Már megint a pénz? A nagyi már nem szólhat bele…

- Te nem tudod milyen, ha valaki egy szegény embert szeret.

- Én tényleg nem tudom. De azt látom, hogy Akiko hozzáment egy szegény emberhez, akivel három gyereket neveltek fel egy boldog családban. Olyan körülmények között, amit én szintén nem ismerhetek, mert soha nem részesültem benne.

- Risa én sa…

- Ne sajnáld, mert ezen változtatni már úgysem lehet. Csak légy végre bátor és élj boldogan!

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű. – ismételte önmagát

- Mert túl akarod bonyolítani. Mondj egy nyomós érvet, hogy mért nem!

- Az emberek.

- Az emberek már rég nem azt nézik, hogy te kivel vagy együtt. Különben is Madame Rosell elvált a férjétől és hozzáment egy húsz éves testépítőhöz. Senki nem szólt semmit érte. Sőt pont ellenkezőleg. Miután hangosan megdicsértem, hogy milyen jó választás volt már mindenki ugyanezt tette. Ezeknek nincs semmilyen saját gondolatuk. Csak azt teszik, amit mások. És addig úgy sem mernek rólad semmi rosszat mondani, míg én az Atobe vagyon várományosával jegyben állok.

- De te és Atobe-kun… – nézett rám meglepetten

- Kibékültünk. – mosolyogtam rá

- De… Mikor? Hogy?

- Mi rájöttünk, hogy hibáztunk. Itt az ideje, hogy te is elismerd.

- De apád már biztos, hogy nem…

- Biztos, hogy nem hagyja, hogy megint elküld. – jelent meg apám az ajtóban

- Na. Én ide már nem is kellek. – pattantam fel gyorsan és elindultam kifelé

Amikor elhaladtam apám mellett még odasúgtam neki, hogy „sok szerencsét", azután Keigo keresésére indultam. Végül az előtérben találtam rá. Háttal állt és épp telefonált. Odamentem mögé és hátulról átöleltem.

- Inkább majd visszahívlak később… Szia. – tette le a telefont majd felém fordult

- Úristen. – hátráltam el tőle – Mi történt az arcoddal?

- Én mondtam, hogy nem szeret.

- Apa ütött meg?

- Kicsit későn mondtam el, hogy már kibékültünk. – tapogatta meg fájdalmas arccal a monoklit a szeme alatt

- Sajnálom. – néztem rá bűnbánó arccal

- Már úgyis mindegy.

- Kivel beszéltél az előbb?

- Tezukával.

- Kipanaszkodta magát, hogy Naru legyőzte?

- Nem egészen. És mi folyik bent?

- Nem tudom. Kijöttem, de szerintem most már nem ronthatják el. – ismét megöleltem – Keigo?

- Hm?

- Házasodjunk össze minél hamarabb.

- Tessék? – tolt el magától

- Gondolkodtam. Nincs értelme várni. Ha ők is egyből összeházasodtak volna, nem lett volna ilyen problémájuk.

- Risa mi nem követünk el ilyen hibát.

- Tudom, de én nem akarok várni. Veled akarok lenni örökre.

- Így lesz, de nem kell elsietni.

- Már nem akarsz elvenni?

- Dehogynem csak…

- Keigo. Én tényleg hozzád akarok menni. Most! Nem csak azért mondom, mert félek. Tényleg így érzek. – néztem rá komolyan

- Ha komolyan szeretnéd nekem nincs ellene kifogásom.

- Rendben. Akkor most menj be oda. Nézd meg mi van velük és kérd meg a kezem az apámtól.

- Nem kéne mégis várnunk még pár évet? – nézett rám fájdalmas arccal

- Nem.

- De akkor te is jössz.

- Lehet, hogy mégiscsak várni kéne.

Megcsóválta a fejét, majd megragadta a kezem és bevonszolt a társalgóba. Anya és apa ültek egymás mellett a kanapén és olvastak.

- Szerinted most mi van? – kérdeztem halkan Keigotól az ajtóban

- Honnan tudjam. Nem az én szüleim.

- Anya! Apa! – szólaltam meg végül, mire mind a ketten felnéztek rám

- Igen kicsim? – szólaltak meg egyszerre

- Keigo szeretne mondani valamit. – löktem előre, mire morcosan visszanézett rám a válla fölött

- Hallgatunk. – szólalt meg apám

- Khöm… Risával úgy döntöttünk, hogy amint lehet, összeházasodunk. – tért a lényegre – És ehhez szeretném kérni az… öhm… engedélyüket.

A bátor uracskám!

- Nem kéne ráerőltetned mindent Risára. – állt fel fenyegetően apám

- De… – próbált védekezni Keigo

- Ha nem akar még férjhez menni, akkor nem fog és…

- Apa! – léptem előre – Ez most az én ötletem volt.

- Igen? Akkor khöm… Sok szerencsét és kívánom, hogy fiú gyereked legyen. – fogott kezet Keigoval

- Gratulálok kicsim. – ölelt meg anyám

- És ti? – néztem rá kíváncsian

- Mi? – kérdezett vissza zavartan

- Igen ti.

- Mi a hétvégén házasodunk. – szólt közbe apám

- Ez nagyszerű. – öleltem meg mind a kettejüket

Amikor felhívtam Narut és elmondtam neki, hogy döntöttem csak egy fájdalmas „Uram isten" jött ki belőle. De azután boldogan mesélte, hogy a nyárra terveznek egy három hetes kis kirándulást Tezukával. Először hegymászásnak indult, de állítólag az után némi vita segítségével egy hét hegymászás lett és két hét tengerpart. Az esküvő után Madame Rosell volt az első, aki felkereste anyámékat, hogy gratuláljon nekik. Utána pedig jött a többi telefon is. Egy kő esett le anyám szívéről, hogy nem kell otthagynia a női klubját. Az esküvő után apám is beköltözött hozzánk és kissé paranoiásan állt Keigohoz. Ki kellett menekülnünk a házból, ha egy kis magányra vágytunk. Végül nagy Keigo a szárnyai alá vette kis Keigot és kiszoktatta a kertbe. Nekem nem igazán tetszett, de meggyőzött azzal, hogy ha összeházasodunk, akkor úgyis összeköltözünk, és azt nem lehet megcsinálni, hogy még Keigo bent lakik a házba, addig Risa a kertben. Legalább lesz társaságuk. Anyám nagyon boldogan tervezgette a mi esküvőnket is és ezzel rengeteg terhet vett le a vállamról. Apám is beállt segíteni neki, mondván, hogy én inkább a tanulással foglalkozzak és majd ők mindent elintéznek. Kedves tőle, ezért cserébe eldöntöttem, hogy nem kisérem el Keigot a következő meccsére, hanem inkább tanulok. A teniszt is újrakezdtem, mert rájöttem, hogy nagyon hiányzott. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy talán Tezuka nyomdokaiba lépek és én is a teniszoktatói pályát választom. Szívesen oktatnám a Hyotei lánydiákjait. Persze, amikor ezt az ötletemet apámnak is felvetettem nem igazán örült. Azt mondta, hogy már így is elég diák áll nyálcsorgatva a portrém előtt, ami Keigo szerint puszta véletlenségből került pont az övé mellé. Viszont az én szeretett uracskámnak tetszett az az ötlet, hogy komolyabban foglalkozzak a tenisszel. Egészen addig, míg nem kezdem el neki potyogtatni a gyerekeket. Kissé össze is vesztünk, amikor kijelentette, hogy legalább négyet akar, de két kislányt mindenképp. Közöltem vele, hogy benne vagyok, ha ő szüli meg őket, de nem igazán vett komolyan. Pedig komolyan mondtam. Egyszer majd ő is rájön.


End file.
